Toradora2 The celestial 4 of College
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: When you stand between old friendship, and a new promise, how far can you go to keep them both? Taiga comes back and together with Ryuuji and co. she stumbles right into a new adventure, the moment they meet 4 particular persons in a new town, the stage is set for another couple of wreid and extraordinary experiences, bitter-sweet or salty romance, its your choice, so take it!
1. Return of the Palmtop Tiger

**Toradora Two**

**The Celestial 4 of College**

_Chapter 1/ Prologue: The return of the Palmtop Tiger of Happiness_

**Taiga´s Pov:**

I was back, it felt like an eternity since I last had been here.

Ohashi, a small town in Japan, small but lovely and nice, and right there, right in this little town, was something, no, better said someone I had to see again, no matter what, I had to see this person, more than everything.

It was a day like every other day during summer break, hot and sunny, of course only, if you don´t mind the fact, that it was the end of the Graduation day here at the Ohashi High-school.

Also there still was the fact that I had been away from here, for an entire school-year, without telling anyone but the director, having transferred to another school near the house of my mom, to finally settle things with her.

Of course there were a lot of people, who will probably hold some minor grudges against me right now.

Mostly for the fact that I hadn´t told anyone of them of my departure and decision; also because I never replied to any questions, not even Minorin´s calls.

I just hadn´t the guts to do so, and I could not bear to hear their sorrow, especially not his.

I knew, coming back was the right choice, but I also knew, that coming back means to face the one, who not only was probably the most pissed, but also the gladdest of them all, so I hoped at least.

But what if he didn´t wanted to see me anymore, what if he had a new girlfriend, or just simply didn´t loved me anymore.

Things like this were running through my mind, as I entered the campus in all secrecy, I ran up to our old Classroom, knowing that he would probably come to clean something he had forgotten, at least I hoped for it.

And so I was sitting up here in the classroom, on the desks near the window, observing the ceremony, seeing him running over the campus after he looked up here.

I remained sitting, until I heard the screeching of rubber soles on the hallway downstairs, since it was rather quiet in the school, due to most of the students being out in the schoolyard.

I got nervous the moment I heard a sharp screeching and steps coming rapidly near.

First I was glad, but then I panicked, how I should greet him, happy, reproachful or trying to fake ignorance about my absence, what should I do, how should I face him?

I hadn´t much time to think, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I hid myself in the classroom locker, the same way as we first met after the school day, as I accidently picked the wrong bag to put my empty love letter envelop inside, well here we go again.

I heard how the door slid open forcefully.

There was a brief moment of silence, a sigh and then I heard steps coming closer.

I knew it was him, even without looking through the slits.

I felt that warmth and the familiar feeling, when he is in my presence, the feeling of wanting nothing but to hug him, I smelled the scent of his perfume; the same he wore at the Christmas party.

The Door opened, and there he stood, smirking just as usual.

"Yeah what, I've been here, because I wanted to surprise you!" I stated, my glance shifted to the floor, I was sure he would now soon beginning to scold me, about how stupid it was to go without telling him.

"Is it me or did you have become a bit taller?" He asked, as I stepped out of the locker.

Really was this his only problem right now, we were seeing each other for the first time, after an entire year and all he cares for is the question of me having grown any bit?

"It's got to be you, because I didn´t grew a single millimeter, same old story!" I sighed.

But now it will come, I was so sure of it.

"You know what?" I heard him asking me.

"Huh?!" I asked confused, faking ignorance.

However I inwardly prepared myself, to getting read the most massive riot-act I will ever experience, in my whole life.

"I love you!" Ryuuji Takasu, my (_still-want-to-be_) Boyfriend and Dog/Dragon, stated.

I was buff, like really, really buff.

I knew I blushed, because my face all went hot and there was a fuzzy feeling in my stomach all of a sudden.

I counted with everything, with him yelling, telling me, he hated me for going away, telling me that he has found another girl, perhaps Ami, or with Minorin.

I was prepared and I had braced myself to endure everything.

I was prepared, for really everything, everything but that.

I saw it in his eyes, he meant it, his eyes, they were so honest, and they looked lovingly at me, just as if never something had happened.

Just as if that one year never has been passed, since the last time he tried to tell me this.

There was not an ounce of anger or wrath, nor minor hatred, not the tiniest bit, only love and love alone.

I was confused, more than I ever could be in my whole life.

Why wasn´t he angry, why didn´t he yelled at me, not as if I wanted him to yell at me anyways, mind you.

But still, why was he so goddamn friendly and gentle with me.

It was almost embarrassing to hear him saying this, especially in such a situation.

"Now what...?" He asked.

I could feel his hot breath on my head, and suddenly I got angry.

Angry because he wasn´t angry at me.

I quickly jerked my head upwards, jumping a little, head-butting him

Logically I hit his chin and as I had intended, there was a satisfying yelp and groan of him.

I wanted him to feel the pain, the same I felt in myself, as I decided to go away.

The pain of my heart right now, which pounded so fast, due to being so over the top happy.

The pain he brought with these words, this bittersweet pain, as he told me that he still loved me.

"What are you saying such embarrassing stuff like that for..., did you supposed to..., eh..., uhmm...!" Yeah what, what was I going to say.

Even if it hurt, why I was now so angry, shouldn´t I rather be happy, that he is not mad at me?

Hell even if I don´t understand it, shouldn´t I feel so relieved that he was not angry at me, or that he didn´t hated me, that he still loved me and still wanted to have me back.

After all it was his good right, to say whatever he wanted to me right now.

"I-i don´t know, I was just..., couldn´t you wait for the right moment or so...!?" I shouted at him.

"Well I could of course, still, I wanted to tell you before you vanish yet again!" He stated a bit annoyed, before his voice got softer almost sorrowful.

I instantly shut my trap, after all, right now, I had no right to order him around.

He was right, he wasn´t even able to tell it to me the last time we saw each other, so I have no right to tell him, where or when to say it.

"I-I-I...I´m sorry Ryuuji..., listen..., I know I should have talked with you about my decision..., b-b-b-b-but I didn´t knew how you would react.

Also didn´t I knew what I was supposed to do, my mom really wanted me to come back and even if she remarried and got a new kid..., she was my mother after all, and she is not that bad you know.

But I think after I saw how worried Yasuko was, as she thought you were in an accident, it kind of reminded me on how worried mom must have been.

And...!" I stated, but was stopped, as Ryuuji simply embraced me.

"I missed you Taiga, so next time you go, please tell me about it..., so I won´t worry that much..., because I know that you are strong enough to handle things, even if you don´t want me to come along with you!" Ryuuji stated, serious, with forceful tone but still gently.

"I-I... I Promise I will, I´m sorry!" I stated dropping my glance back to the floor, still being tightly embraced by him.

I was near crying of all the love he showed me.

"Ryuuji!" I stated.

"Yes, Taiga?" he asked.

"I missed you too and... I love you too, my Dragon!" I stated, looking up to him smiling, my hand on his cheek.

He smiled back and held me close, we were leaning in and were about to kiss, our lips only inches away from each other, as suddenly...

"TAIGA!" We heard a voice yelling, I looked to the entrance, before arms flew around me and a tear-drenched face pressed and rubbed itself forcefully on mine.

"Whoops, seems like we interrupted something!" I heard Kitamura´s voice.

"Minorin, that hurts!" I stated as she continued her rubbing on my face, as it do started to hurt.

"Not more than my heart, where have you been all this time, I was so worried, you never replied to any of my calls and SMS, it was as if you would have been vanished from the face of the earth.

Tell me, did an UFO kidnapped you?!" Minori asked me and I had to laugh out loud, this was so typical her.

Always pretending the worst and most irrational case.

"No, no, don´t worry, there weren´t any UFOs near me the whole time.

But honestly, I would have wished for it, the whole situation was just too awkward!" I stated, patting Minori´s back.

"What exactly has happen anyways?" I heard a new voice, I looked to see Ami standing there.

"Hello you two, good to see you two, well I guess I might tell you, but we better go to a different place.

They all nodded.

**A few minutes later:**

Said and done and now we all are sitting here at Johnny´s, waiting for our food to come.

"So, tell us, what exactly happened, that you had to be away for a whole year?" Kitamura asked.

"Sigh well, you see.

After my Mother came to get me, and Ryuuji and me vanished to the place of his grandparents and then came back, I found various voice mails on my phone.

Mostly my mom yelling at me, but there also was one in which she told me everything!" I stated, but they looked confused.

I knew they would not get it, no one but Ryuuji and Minorin knew about my fucked up family.

"You know, ever since my father kicked me out from his home, after I kept on getting on bad terms with his ex-wife, I thought about going towards my mother.

However she had a new family and..., well things didn´t went well between us either, so I asked to go back to my dad, because after all I was more or less let in peace by him and his wife, where my mother always tried to butt in my life.

However he didn´t wanted me back, or better said, his new wife didn´t wanted, and so I told him that I only need money to live and that I wouldn´t interfere in his life anymore.

And so he bought me that apartment, I told him to tell mom nothing about it, I knew she would get mad and trying to get me back to live with her, the moment she would found out about it.

Well, in the end it went good for most of these two years, as you know..., but then..., you know, she found everything out.

It was after I had been at her home in the next town, when I had that accident at the ski-resort, you still remember?

I went to her because Dad wasn't in town, but I soon vanished yet again..., I just couldn´t get along with the fact that she started a new family, that she had a new husband, and awaited a new child.

I admit, I hated my life there, she wanted to force me to quit the school and to go on one in her town, she didn´t even cared that I missed my friends and I also missed you, Ryuuji.

As you all know now, I already had been fallen in love with him, during that time, so much that it broke my heart, to be separated from him, not being able to at least seeing him all day.

So during a cloak and dagger operation, I packed my belonging, called a taxi to the next bus station and so I went back to my apartment, telling mom, in a letter, I would go back to dad.

She bought the lie, and after texting Dad about it, he covered me up as she called, but after some time of not hearing anything from me, she again called Dad, who wasn´t in town and who was about to go on holidays with his wife.

She called him, during a school day, on the airport, hearing the flight-announcements over the speaker.

That's how she found out that I wasn´t any near the school, so she thought at least.

After getting an earful of her, on how irresponsible it would be from him to take me on vacation during school, he, shitty as he is, accused her of being irresponsible herself, for never coming to check on me, only when it matches with her agenda.

He blew my cover and told her, that I was living all alone and by myself, in that apartment, since all this time.

Logically, she went furious, she instantly traveled here to get me back with her, however she had no address, but only the one of my School.

So she went there, got my address and so also found out about me and Ryuuji, that's also why she was there at the chocolatier, together with Yasuko!" I told them but mostly to Ryuuji.

"I see, I asked myself how it came that she was there, now things are getting clear to me!"

"Well of course she was not at all amused, as I arrived back at her place, after ignoring her mails for so long, but it was mostly because I ran away from her.

At first she still was furious of me and denied me to go back to you all, she took away my phone, so that I couldn´t call a taxi.

She locked the door by key and hid it, she emptied my bank account, so that I had no money to buy a taxi, she even went so far as to write me out of school.

It was only logical that things were anything but good between us, even though her new Husband tried to mediate between us both.

After the first wrath was laid by the side, after several months, she opened up more.

She really had fear that I wouldn´t be in good hands, after she got to know the truth, about my lonely life these two years.

However she also told me, that she spoke with Yasuko, about our relationship, there she also got to know that Ryuuji took care of me for most of the last year.

She told me that she was glad that I had found you.

She then asked me if it would be possible to try again, for me to live with her and her family.

At first I didn´t wanted to, I told her that I only wanted to settle things with her and then get back here, but she told me that she too would send me money every month, as well as pay for most expenses you would have to take, while helping me with my living.

And so, I knew I couldn´t simply say no, she told me that I should at least try to live along with them, for at least one school-year.

I knew it would break your heart if I would tell you, so I didn´t, even after I got my phone back, I didn´t wanted to tell you goodbye, or make excuses for my absence.

Hell, I wouldn´t even know what to write anyways, still, I was glad about all your SMS´s, it showed me, that even when I wasn´t there with you all, I was not forgotten.

I am most thankful for that!" I stated and bowed.

"You really killed us in that one moment, as the teacher told us you weren't there anymore, we just couldn´t understand it, but I guess, the only one, who could, more or less understand why you went away in the first place, were Ryuuji and Minori, the one single persons you let closer to yourself than anyone else.

And no fear, I can tell you, Ryuuji was faithful and he waited for you, knowing that someday you will come back to us, no matter how long it would last!" Kitamura stated with an honest voice.

"Yeah, just like a faithful dog, waiting for his master to come back home from a long journey!" Ami teased, while Ryuuji poked her with the end of his fork in the face.

"Yeah kind of sounds like that, not, Ryuuji!" I stated, as I looked at him with a teasing smile.

"Hahaha, I admit it, I do felt like a Dog waiting for his mistress, however the moment I saw you today, there was the Dragon returning back into me, and you know what a dragon does?" Ryuuji asked, with that killer smile of him.

It sort of freaked me out, but it also was so familiar that I felt as if I had longed to see it again, well I really did after all.

"No what?" I asked, confused, I just didn´t get what he wanted to tell me.

"A dragon always watches over his treasure and keep it safe from every danger and anyone who tries to steal it.

And you, Taiga..., you are my most precious treasure!" He said and I blushed deep red.

"This is so cute!" Ami shouted in delight.

"It sure is, it really seems as if that one year of your absence never has been passed!" Kitamura stated smiling.

"No matter what, Ryuuji is the one who matches the best to you, Taiga, no doubt about it!" Minorin stated.

"I intent to make you mine, Taiga Aisaka, I will be 19 soon and I will make you see that no matter what, I won´t ever let you go again.

At least not the way you did before, if you go to settle something, I will go with you, to make sure that no one ever is going to steal you from me again!" Ryuuji stated with a serious tone

"I know and appreciate that, sorry again that I left you out of my decision and then wasn´t able to see you for so long.

Still there is one thing that nags me about all of your behavior today!" I stated.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How come you are not furious at me Ryuuji, at least the moment you saw me, back in the classroom?" I asked facing him.

"The first thing you asked me, was if I perhaps had grown, the second thing you told me, was that you loved me, but you never really yelled at me, nor did you said something, like that you hate me for it, why?" I asked.

"Well, you see, actually I do was pissed, angry and a bit disappointed by you, at least for the fact that you didn´t said something at all and that you broke your promise to Yac-chan.

Also that you didn´t at least warned me, before you would go.

I would have understand, you know, hell I would have gone with you.

Me and Yac-chan, we were waiting the whole night for you and the next day I saw that letter of you, and then I heard you weren't even in school anymore, that you had been written out of it.

I admit..., inwardly..., I was a wreck, a nervous angry boy, waiting for his girl to return.

But I also understood you, you wanted to settle things with your mother, so I had no right to interfere with it.

Still that thing with you leaving the school really killed me, at least I now know what exactly happened.

After the first days, after you didn´t answered my messages anymore I thought, for a few days, that you were kind of mad at me for some reason.

But then, after I didn´t heard from you for an entire month, I was inches of coming after you.

I admit I was really worried, that something might have been happen on the way to your mother, but everyone just said that you would be okay.

After months of not getting a message, I had a hard time to convince myself that you still loved me, though only for one or two days, I feared that you would simply have changed your mind all of a sudden.

You know about the marriage and my love to you and vice versa.

But then I told me, what the hell..., there was no way you suddenly would stop loving me, after all we had been through together already.

So I made myself strong again, I told me that I would patiently wait, that I would live my life, just as if you would be only on a long vacation.

That there was no reason to worry about, that I would be back together with you once more, that the day would come, where I can embrace you with love again!" Ryuuji stated and I felt how tears began to roll over my cheeks, I buried my face in his chest.

"You are just too good to me..., i´m sorry..., I really missed you Ryuuji!" I stated, as he held me tight.

"I missed you too Taiga, I will ever be on your side, I swear, from now on I will, after all I finally got my license so I can drive you anywhere you want and I can be by your side in a heartbeat!" Ryuuji stated and I melted away.

"I also really missed this, but now all of us are back together as it I is supposed to be.

Anyways, what are your plans now Taiga, now that you came back, do you go get a job or what?" Kitamura asked.

"I will go to College of course, I will get the best education I can have so that I will be able to have a respectable life with Ryuuji!" I said.

"I see and which one?" He asked curious.

"The Oraniashin College, in the next town!" I stated.

"Cool I also go there, hope we are in one class!" Ryuuji stated excited.

"Maybe we are, you see..., my mom actually is the new principal there, and she knows that I am in love with you.

Also she is thankful to you, for taking care of me, so perhaps she will trust you with another four years!" I said, sweat dropping.

"Wait, seriously, your mom is the principal?" They asked.

"Actually yes, that also was the reason, of why she wanted me to come back home, so that I can go there after I graduate.

You see, as I was in that other school, I was prepared to attend that College!" I explained, before I thought about something.

"But actually this is a real expensive College, can you even afford this, not that I want to mock you.

But I mean, Yasuko still don´t wants you to work I assume and I hope she doesn´t think about taking on two jobs again?" I asked my Boyfriend worried.

"No, thankfully not, actually... I..., uhm..., well you see...!" Ryuuji began.

"Sigh, cut the crap and tell her straight forward!" Ami stated annoyed.

"Stop it, i´m trying to get the right word here!" Ryuuji shouted at her.

"Sigh, in short, he has gotten a stipendium!" Kitamura stated, to cut things extra, extra-short.

"I see, well our grades actually had been magnificent, the last time I checked.

Also I really hoped for you, not to slack off on your lessons, because of worrying too much about me.

Anyways, I knew you make it, and let´s be honest, it would have really wondered me, if you wouldn´t have gotten one, am I right?

Anyways, how about you girls!?" I asked Minorin and Ami.

"We too, I got a Sport-stipendium at the same school!" Minorin stated.

"Me a model-stipendium!" Ami stated, flinging her hair.

"I see, well I guess you are going towards America, as you intended, not Kitamura-kun?!" I asked.

"Yup, i´m going to the same College as Sumire, I too got a Stipendium.

Although..., I heard the College there is even more expensive than here in Japan, still, I will make my best out of it, it´s a chance I got to take!" Kitamura stated.

"I really hope you can get her!" I said with a smile.

"Anyways, do you now still live with your mother, or do you want to move in by me?" Ryuuji asked spontaneous.

"I will see, momentarily I still live with mom, but I also wanted to look for an apartment of my own, during These four years.

She will have it ruff with the baby anyways, so I would feel bad to give her even more work, since I still cannot do much housework.

Also I don´t want to live right next-door to the school, people will think I am a nerd!" I stated.

"How about you Ryuuji, will you get yourself an Apartment or will you stay here and drive everyday with the car over to it?" I asked him.

"Well I got one in sight, still everything is still open so it´s not sure I get it, however I saved all of my money from last year to buy me a small car and to search for an apartment, near the College!" Ryuuji explained.

"It isn´t that big..., but it fits..., so..., if you want to, you can move in..., whenever you want, I only have to tell it towards the landlord!" Ryuuji offered and I was glad, glad that he still wanted me in his life.

"I will gladly take upon this offer, I have gotten a lot better in daily house Chores, though still not as well as you.

Ever since mom was pregnant, I had to help at home anyways.

By the way, I now have a little Brother!" I stated.

"Cool, what´s his name?" Ryuuji asked.

"It´s Akira and he really is cute, even I had to admit that!" I stated smiling.

I still remember how he grabbed my finger and didn´t let go of it for about twenty minutes.

"Geez this really is much to take in, and I wish I could spent more time with you guys, but anyways, I have to go, or else I will be late for my Job!" Minorin stated, she pressed herself at me again.

"See you guys tomorrow, don´t dare to not text me, got it!" She said before she took her purse, paid her part and was about to go.

"See you!" We all stated.

"Ah and Taiga, my dear!" She stated all sweetly.

"Yes, what is it Minorin!" I asked confused, before I was torn by my ear.

"Don´t you dare to run away again, without telling me or Ryuuji anything, got it!" Minori stated before she ruffled my hair.

"Aaaargggh, Minorin stop it, dammit, now my hair is a mess, I tried to get it well done to impress Ryuuji!" I stated while all the other laughed.

"Well I too have to go home I have to pack everything for my travel to America, Sumire and me want to buy us an Apartment together.

We were chatting over video chat, ever since she left.

We were holding up a far-relationship, it was hard not having her here, but now that I soon meet her again, we finally can be together for real!" Kitamura stated, and I was really happy for him.

Ever since his crass confession on the Student council president election, I came over my crush on him.

Now I only wanted him to be happy, as happy as I am with Ryuuji, the same goes for Minori, I wish her all the luck I have to find someone worthy of her, and I guess, same goes for Ami too

"When will you go down there?" We asked Kitamura.

"In a week, everything has been arranged so far, the apartment has been paid for five months in advance, and I think I will get myself an afterschool job, so that we still can afford the money to have a real living, anyways, I got much to prepare, so I will see you guys tomorrow, okay!" He said and we nodded saying our Goodbye.

"Well I guess we go too, I still have to cook for dinner and make Yasuko´s Bento!" Ryuuji stated and we nodded in understanding.

We said goodbye to Ami, who too decided to go home, and paid our bill.

"Well then, off home!" Ryuuji said and so we started our home, he had his hand in mine, it really felt as if never something had happened, my luck sure seemed to be perfect.

We wandered through the town, admiring the calm of the near evening.

"Hey, you know, I am really glad that you still love me!" I said to Ryuuji, out of the blue.

"Same here..., it was hard at first..., to get over the fact that you suddenly weren´t there anymore to be at my side all day.

As cruel as it might sound to you, but I had to admit, I really got used to have you around!" he stated.

"Same here, I think ever since the Beach-house case it got clear to me, that no matter how often and how much I would try to get independent from you, in the end I always would be crawling back to you.

After all, it was you that brought me out of my lonely life, it was you, who showed up every day, who spiced my life with various different flavors, every day.

I think this was something I missed the most without really realizing it, ever since Minori stopped to come over to me.

That I need someone around, someone who cares for me, day in and day out!" I stated with a blush.

"At first I thought that it was so pathetic of me, to depend so much on you all of a sudden, especially after I wanted to kill or at least hit you amnesiastic on our first encounter outside of school!" I said as I remembered back to that night.

The night it all began.

"Amnesiastic, hell is that even a word?" Ryuuji stated jokingly.

"Ryuuji, i´m trying to have a serious conversation here!" I stated enraged but he only chuckled, before he gently stroke my cheek, as I pouted.

"I know, but you are just way too serious all of a sudden, c´mon I think I forgot about that situation, the moment I made you food that night, it was forgiven and forgotten, after all we had one thing in common that time, we both were in love with the best friend of each other.

So in a way I began to relate my own life to yours, the same was as your dad showed up.

I thought that it would be good to have a dad, since I never saw mine, because he never wanted me.

I thought I did the right thing back then, I told myself that such a dickhead of a father, might at least be better than having no father at all.

But in the end, I had to see that even if he was your father, he was never the man you needed, different as him, I wanted to be at your side, not because I had to but because I wanted to.

I guess I thought so the moment I saw that lonely apartment you lived in.

It broke my heart, to seeing you all alone in this giant apartment!" Ryuuji stated and I felt how tears were flowing over my cheek-

"Yeah, and then my nose broke, as I smelled the stench of a years' worth of dirt!" Ryuuji stated again jokingly and I sighed.

"Yeah, guilty as charged, I admit, I really let myself go that time, I admit it, I felt lonely and unloved myself so all alone in that apartment, but then, as I said, I met you and my life changed.

From 0 to 100 I was happy again, happy that someone cared about me, enough to even clean the entire apartment without even being asked for it, still to that time I was so suspicious of you, that I not even thanked you for it that time.

Wait a sec, come think of it, I actually never thanked you for that time.

So, it might be already way too late for it but hey, what´s the fuss, so..., uhmmm, thank you for taking care of me, even before we fell in love with each other.

I admit to that time it felt, as if I suddenly got a big Brother!" I said.

"Yeah I can relate to that feeling, I got so used to have you around even with your bitching and biting, just as if I suddenly had a Tsundere-alike little sister to care about.

Out of this sibling-like relationship emerged a bond of mutual feelings, which at last bloomed to mutual love.

And then,..., yes..., and then suddenly that change from 0 to 100, in less than a night I felt so left behind by you, just like an abandoned Dog!" Ryuuji stated, as we sat each other on a bench in a park, nearby Ryuuji´s home.

"So the little lost mongrel was full of sorrow that I went away?" I asked jokingly.

"The little mongrel was so full of worry for his mistress!" Ryuuji said.

"No matter what I would have returned to you, since you are a dog worth to be cared about.

After all, you were my dog..., no..., wait..., you are right, you are way more to me than a mongrel or a dog at all you are my Dragon, as I am your tiger!" I said and he smiled.

"For since centuries only the dragon can stand on equal ground to a tiger!" Ryuuji recited before he leaned in and kissed me tenderly on my lips.

"One more!" I demanded as he parted, he smirked before he leaned in again and kissed me a bit more passionate this time.

"Keep going!" I said softly and before I really processed what was happening we were making out with each other

And so the afternoon moved on to the early evening.

I was sitting with Yasuko and Ryuuji in their living room.

"Hey Inko-chan, fugly as ever!" I stated at the sight of the familiar bird.

"Re-ret-re-return—return of the Tiger!" The ugly bird stated shivering.

Even if I always think of her having seizures and being ugly as hell whenever I see her, I actually really missed her.

"Oooh i´m so glad you are finally back Taiga-chan, I tell you Ryuuji hasn´t been himself ever since you left.

He kept on working way too much, till late in the evening, as well as studying, he even already got his driver-license, faster than I ever would have expected!" Yasuko stated.

"Yeah well it´s only logical, I didn´t wanted her to think that I slacked off the whole year, I wanted her to see that I reached out for many things.

For example a car, a job, simply that I had a good education and made the best out of the given time.

I wanted to show her, that I would be mature enough to finally marry her, that´s why I worked hard to afford my own car and that's also why I even mostly paid my driver-lessons alone.

I wanted to become more independent from you, so that as soon as I start living with her, I will be able to offer her everything I can give, without having to always depend on you or her parents, I don´t want to become a freeloader.

I wanted Taiga to see, that I would be able to build up our future and hopefully, mutual existence without anyone´s help.

To help her building up our life together with my own bare hands, you understand?" Ryuuji stated.

"So basically you wanted me to be proud of you?" I asked.

"Uggh, well you could say so, in a way!" He stated weakly.

"Geez Ryuuji, there is no way that I can get any more proud of you, than I already am.

I appreciate the fact that you didn´t slacked off on school while I was gone, that you didn´t let go of yourself due to my sudden absence, but that you packed life by its horns and evened us a way to walk later, I am most thankful for that!" I said, as I nuzzled in his side.

"Anyways enough from Ryuuji, I too was worried about you, you know.

You really should have told us that you go.

I was sick of worries and it also was so boring without you!" Yasuko stated, lively and happy as ever, petting my hair.

She still was a good looking, kind and lovely woman, looking like twenty-four, but actually is a crunchy thirty-four.

"Yeah I know, i´m sorry for having left you all of a sudden, but I got some private family business to settle first.

But now I am back and I don´t intend to leave again, I will live with Ryuuji till the rest of my life, so as it shall be!" I stated and I saw him blushing but also smiling happily.

"Really, oh I am so glad to hear that, i´m so happy for both of you!" Yasuko stated, as she pressed her F-Cup, right into my face.

A cleavage to be dead-jealous off.

"Anyways, I got to go to my job soon, so let me something to eat for afterwards, okay!" She said before she went to her room.

"Sure thing as always, just don´t forget to heat it up okay!" Ryuuji stated.

"I won´t, I promise!" Yasuko stated before she closed the door.

"Yeah right, anyways, dinner´s ready, well, here we go!" Ryuuji stated, as he brought us our dinner.

Ramen à la Ryuuji.

"Alright I will speak the grace to god.

Our Lord in heaven, I thank you, that you brought me back my most precious treasure, my girlfriend, Taiga Aisaka, lively and happy, safe and sound as ever, for this I thank you most dearly.

Also I thank you for not letting my mom, Inko-chan and me starving, thank you, amen!" Ryuuji stated and I folded my hands together.

"Amen, well in that sense...!" I said, before he smiled over to me.

"Itadakimasu!" We stated in unison, before digging in.

**A Half hour and endless cups of ramen later:**

"Phew I really missed to be stuffed that way, no offence to exquisite restaurants, but your food is still the best!" I said, being fully satisfied.

"Hehe, well glad to hear that, I improved my cooking skills to various areas over the last year!" Ryuuji stated with a thumb up.

"It's really a shame, that I missed so many breakfasts, lunches and dinners of yours, after all that Food mom cooks and all the restaurant-food, I really missed to eat with you.

They say that you eat the best at home and that home is where the heart is, therefore, here it definitely tastes me the most!" I said, with a satisfied smile.

"Well then, time to do this!" Ryuuji stated, before he picked me up by my armpits.

"R-Ryuuji, what are you doing?" I asked surprised, as he sat me in his lap.

"Don´t grudge me, but I was dying to do this!" Ryuuji stated, before he nuzzled in my neck and held me close, I felt his hot breath and instantly was remembered on all the days we spent together, I smiled and nuzzled backwards in his chest.

"I really, really, really missed you much, Taiga..., therefore, welcome back home!" He stated and I instantly began to cry again, I buried my face in his chest.

"I´m glad to be back!" I said, my voice thin and hoarse, while he held me tight but gentle, warming and lovingly.

We were sitting there for a while, silently within the dark room, being in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go, none of us both.

"Hey, Taiga?!" Ryuuji suddenly said, slightly nervous.

"What´s up?" I replied worried.

"How long do you stay?" He asked.

"Over the break, i´m back in my old apartment, mom allowed it to me, under the condition that you and Yasuko would take care, that i´m not going to get wasted again!" I replied.

"I see, glad to have you back then..., hey you know what?" he replied to this, way happier.

"No, what?" I asked curious.

"Marry me!"

_**A/N: Hello, people yes you have seen rightly, this is a new story.**_

_**I know what you going to say, I told you I wouldn´t do it, but as so often I got an idea which I simply have to write up, therefore I will write for this.**_

_**However, since this isn´t one of the most recent anime, I will write the chapter during my writers block for the Naruto story.**_

_**So it's not, that I will write a Chapter every month, still I will try to get the chapters done as fast as possible, hope that all of you like it anyways.**_

_**Yours truly, The storyteller and his books.**_


	2. Enter the Phoenix, here comes Feng

**Toradora Two**

**The Celestial 4 of College**

_Chapter 2/ Enter the Phoenix: Here comes Feng, the Chinese red bird_

**Feng´s Pov:**

Oraniashin, a large town here in Japan, a place on earth on which I felt really home.

It was a warm day of summer, as we finally were back in our home town.

After months of touring around in various lands and towns, we finally had returned back to our home.

"Feng, can you put your unicycle in the toolshed please!" My mother asked me.

"Sure in a second!" I replied, as I stretched after the long drive in the car.

My mother, Maya Huang-Arashi, was the old Lion tamer of the Oraniashin traveling Circus, she has been worked as such an artist for a little over 30 years, before taking a break after raising me and my Sister and then she took back onto her duties.

Same as my father, she had been born in an Artist-family, but unlike him she was a friendly open-minded woman, always ready to experience new ways.

On the other hand my Father, Cheng Huang, was the current director of the Circus and a serious, one-way-minded, strict father.

He was really marked by tradition and as such he wanted my older sister Chi or me to later overtake the Circus from him.

That we had different plans with our lives, mostly didn´t really interested him.

That has been so since we were kids, whenever he was against something we did, he let us feel how much he disliked it.

Still, I cannot say that I hate him beyond believe, after all he was my father and he do wanted us to have a good living.

Still his value perception, was so damn old, almost primordial.

However to my Older Sister, Chi Feng, he had close to nothing to say anymore, she had her own head and that was something my father disliked the most.

When his orders are ignored, he can get really and easily pissed, believe me that is nothing one wants to freely experience.

So I also was kind of afraid about tonight, when I will ask him, to be able to get a break from the circus for a while.

I didn´t wanted my College life to run just like my High school-life.

Changing every 1 and ½ months the school, having little to no real friends outside of the Circus, never experience the happiness of going out with a girl, or going to karaoke with the friends.

My whole life was made out of a routine, of waking up, eating, train my act, preparation for the show, showing off during the show, ending my act, going to the Circus intern school, going back to my caravan, eating and sleeping.

It was a hard life for an 18 year boy in puberty, ever since I was 6, I was trained as the High-wire acrobat.

I cannot count how often I broke my legs, or my arms or dislocated my shoulders.

Still whenever I failed to that time, I had been scolded and punished by my father, which mostly tantamount in him beating the crap out of me.

So yeah, even if I try to hide it and make a false and happy expression to this mean game, I really hated my life.

Still there is a speck of light in this darkness of the everyday life.

Or better said, there once has been one.

My childhood-friend Rima Kurokame, she was the daughter of our old trapeze artist.

She and I, as well as our siblings, we always went along with each other, more than with the other kids from the Circus, we each were like one side of the same coin.

She was lively, and always happy, she smiled the whole day and she seemed to shine, whenever she showed her act during her show.

We swore to always stay together, to go in a relationship with each other, and to marry someday, so I thought.

But then it happened, 10 years ago, her father, beside of her brother her only remaining family member, fell during a show and the security net ripped.

He survived the accident but ever since that day he was Paraplegic.

Seeing no purpose for his children to get in the same danger, he left the circus alongside of them after a massive argument with my father.

Ever since this day, I haven't seen her anymore.

I had no idea where she went or what happened to her and her Brother.

Seichiro, Rima´s brother, was a tall grown and more serious-minded boy who always tried to reason his sister, but who also always reached out for his own dreams.

Same goes for my Sister Chi, who, after a serious argument with father, managed to enroll into a normal College here in Oraniashin.

She is to be in the last grade this year.

She started a model-carrier to pay for her school fees, since dad denied her any help, also she lived in an own apartment.

So to say she had built up her own life, much to the anger of my father, who wanted her to come back to the circus.

That whole theme was something, about we do not speak when he is in our surrounding, for he only goes berserk as soon as he hears it.

To him, Chi was being a disgrace for his honor.

To me however, Chi was a heroine, after all she managed to reach her dreams, no matter the problems she got with dad.

Me on the other hand, I had as well as nothing of my own, I had dreams, really, but they were never realizable, that at least was Dad´s opinion and his opinion ruled, at least so it always has been at home.

Ever since I had my own Driver license, I insisted to live in my own Caravan during the Circus tours, to at least have a little bit of privacy.

I corresponded with Chi, ever since she left us, and she was making me courage to finally grab my life with my own bare hands by its horns.

She told me to go to dad and to straight forward tell him what I wanted to do with my life.

Still, how should I approach my father, it was not as if I was the most courageous boy; not minding the matter that I, ever since an attack on some of our artists five years ago, got lessons in martial arts and self-defense.

No matter what, it was bound to get loud this evening.

"Feng, are you coming for dinner tonight?" Mom asked me.

"No, I still have a stew in my caravan which has to be eaten, so I will eat in my place, sorry Mom, but..., um well, I got to tell something to you and dad, something important!" I stated and looked at her in all seriousness.

"I understand, come to us whenever you are ready to speak!" mom stated and I nodded before I bowed.

"Well then of to cook!" I stated, as I went into my caravan.

Ever since Chi vanished, Dads´ mood was constantly going worse, so much that I decided to keep my distance to him.

Mom showed me how to cook and do my house chores effectively, this way I was able to live mostly for myself in my caravan during the last year.

I bought my own food and clothes through the money I got from my Artist job, here in the Circus, this was one of these days where I forced myself, every month, to come close to my father.

I know, it was cruel to my mother, to not be at her side during this year, still, she understood why I kept my distance to father.

His surrounding was a minefield.

And there was no future in sight, in which this fact ever would change.

"Vrrr, vrrr!" Suddenly my phone buzzed.

I looked to see that I got a text from Chi.

"Look what I found?" I read before I scrolled down, there seemed to be a picture in this message.

I opened it only to get the shock of my life.

"But, but how?" I thought as I almost let the phone falling to the ground.

There she was, she looked different and not as cheerful as I knew her, but this girl on the picture was definitely Rima-chan.

"_Where do you found her?"_ I texted back.

"_In my College, she has been there with her brother at the day of the school festival, I think she decided to enroll!"_ Chi texted back to me.

"_You mean the Oraniashin College, are you sure, is that really real_?" I asked.

"_100% positive, her brother went in the class next to ours, we constantly passed each other without noticing._

_I only noticed him, as he was elected to become the vice president of the School committee for this year, which was a week ago._

_I didn´t told you anything, because I wanted to confirm that it was him indeed._

_I couldn´t bear it to make you false hopes, so I took my courage together and asked him yesterday, as he and his sister were at the day of the school festival._

_It are indeed them_!" Chi replied.

"_I see, so you think she is to enroll in that very same College, alright, this is everything I need, I will tell dad about my decision, now I have an even better reason to absolutely get into a normal college, since I still have a Promise to fulfill_!" I texted.

"_That's my Brother, go grab the devil by his horns_!" Chi encouraged me over SMS.

I closed it and sat myself on my table.

"The time has come, I found you at last, Rima-chan and this time, I won´t let you go so easily!" I said, almost menacingly smiling.

Not that I am such a sick psycho, who wants to rule over a woman´s life, mind you.

I can´t change this menacing, intimidating psycho grin, after all I had my father´s genes, so I also had his scary face when he is angry and boy he can be really intimidating, if he wanted to.

These eyes which seem to penetrate your soul, only with looking at you; seeing this look, you normally instantly surrender his will.

And I also had my mother´s genes, she always had that fierce look, when she was dealing with the lions during the show.

So in a way I was a perfect mix of them both facial expressions, I tell you I often got problems due to that, I am not exactly a thug, but I often got dragged into fights at those various schools.

People just tend to get me in trouble for nothing, or they run away from me, thinking I will do the most insane things with them.

However, logically I wasn´t really innocent about it, I do fought often when I am the witness of injustice, when I witness someone to be mobbed, then I just have to protect the poor and weak.

That was ever so, since I was a child.

Many children in the classes, in which we, Rima and me, went to together, were derogative of our state as the Circus-brats and more than often they tried to pick fights with us.

Rima, usually cheerful and happy around me, was actually really shy and kind of a crybaby if it came to meeting strangers, so since I was a child, my greatest task back then, was to ensure Rima´s safety.

I won´t even think about all the cruel things, she must have encountered during all these years, without me on her side to protect her.

Now that I found her again, it is my mission to keep on protecting her.

"But for this I first have to get near her, and for this I absolutely have to go into this College!" I mumbled.

"Alright, let´s get this done!" I stated determined, as I rapidly ate my stew.

I cleaned the dishes and plates, dried them, and put them away, before I went up in the house, to talk with Mom and Dad.

I was nervous to say the least.

I knew that Dad will surely flip, but it was a necessary evil to take.

"Mom, Dad, i´m coming in!" I Stated.

"Oh Feng-kun, nice to see you too, to come here for once!" Dad stated with minor venom in his voice.

"I´m sorry father, but anyways, I have an announcement to make, where is Mom?" I asked.

"She´s doing the laundry!" Dad only said, without looking up from his newspaper.

"Okay I will wait then, until she comes, this has also to do with her!" I said.

"Whatever you say, suit yourself!" Dad stated and mumbled something unheard, but I think I heard the word `coward´.

It lasted a 20 minutes until mom returned, 20 of the most uncomfortable minutes of my entire life.

I could feel dads scary aura radiating over to me, choking me mentally.

"So Honey what was it you wanted to tell us!" Mom stated and ripped me out of this strange kind of scary aura-choking feeling.

I braced myself before I spoke.

"I want to get a three years break from the Circus to attend College!" I said straightforward, bowing before them.

"Aha, and who´s going to take upon your duties in the circus?" Dad asked.

"How about you search for another Tightrope-acrobat then, it´s not like you have to pay him or her more than you do to me don´t you, so I don´t really see a problem there!?" I told to Dad confused.

"Where do you want to live?" Dad asked.

"Well here, I guess, where else?" I asked confused.

"Oh so you think I will allow that to you, so easily, first you quitting my Circus, leaving me all of a sudden and then you think that I will let you live here, in my house, from my Money!" Dad asked, laying the Newspaper aside, his expression was murderous.

"Well it´s not like I didn´t mostly lived for myself the last whole year, I paid my own stuff and kept myself out of your business and I had a job.

So I still don´t see any problem there, it´s not like I would try to become a freeloader.

I logically would go working after school, paying for my own stuff, just like last year!" I stated to him.

"I See..., I bet Chi told you to do so, not?" Dad asked with narrowed eyes.

"No she didn´t!" I Replied.

"Oh I beg you pardon, it´s not as if I don´t know that you are in contact with her!" Dad stated.

"Well she is my sister after all, even when you don´t want to have anything to do with her, doesn't that mean that I as her brother have to do the same, don´t I?" I asked.

"So you won´t do the same I do, but you are willingly to do the exact same as your sister did?" Dad shouted enraged.

"Oh please, this is my own decision, being an Tightrope-acrobat can´t really be anything I'm good enough for, I want a respectable job, a job by which I don´t everyday risk my life!" I stated coldly.

"Pah and what else will you do, face it boy, you are an acrobat and you will always be one, you aren´t good at anything else, so why trying, stay with what you good at and do that!" Dad shouted.

"And what then, becoming a Circus director like you?

I beg your pardon but that´s so not what I want!" I replied.

"Who care´s what you want, you are my only son, and after your sister demonstrated me of how little she cares for the family, all my hopes are lying on you, you will be my successor, whether you like it or not!" Dad shouted rising from his seat.

"Oh yeah well I tell you what, not everyone always has to dance after your whistle, I will go to college, no matter what, and don´t even try to stop me!" I stated rising as well.

"Oh yeah fine go, go and you will see how far you come, from me you won't see one single Yen!" Dad shouted.

"Fine I don´t need your money anyways, I have plenty of my own!" I shouted.

"We will see, as long as you live under my roof you do what I tell you!" Dad shouted his massive beard was almost vibrating as he came around the table.

"Very well, I have a caravan of my own, so I will just keep on living there!" I Shouted.

"Ha, it´s gonna be funny to see you falling, let´s look how long you can live without my money, I will count the hours before you stand before my door again, begging to come in and I will cherish that moment in the fullest!" Dad laughed evilly, with that matching menacing smile of his.

"That won't ever happen!" I stated with my own.

"We will see, now get out of here, before I choke you to death!" Dad shouted, as he grabbed me by the collar.

"Let go of me your bastard!" I shouted, before he hit me right in the face.

"You are a real disgrace and it is a shame for me to call you my son, unfortunately are you my only one, so you better give up on that stupid wish of yours.

You are only living in a dream, if you ever think you will be free to live the way you want, you will crawl back to me and I will watch you coming back, laughing at you, you miserable, unthankfully, little prick!" Dad shouted.

"Ha, watch me rise father, watch me out of my shadow, you will only see my back and bite my dust!" I stated, as I ripped myself of him.

"You little...!" Dad shouted trying to hit me again, but I caught his hand.

"From now on we are separated parties, so don´t ever dare to hit me, or I will beat you up!" I stated menacingly.

"Oh I would like to see that, Feng!" Dad stated mockingly.

I turned around and stormed up in my room, to pack my belongings.

"Feng, Feng, are you serious about this!?" Mom stated as she came up.

"Yes I am, if that dumb butthead won´t help me to find my own dreams, then I have been the longest time depended of him.

Chi is right, as long as he has his will he is happy, but as soon as something goes against his ideals, he goes berserk and destroys everything!" I said with venom.

"I know he is a handful but he is your father after all, he only wants the best for you!" Mom tried to convince me.

"Maybe but leading a Circus is a job doomed to fail, it's not as if I don´t know that the Circus is standing right before the financial collapse, and he wants me to overtake this business which has no ounce of future anymore.

He wants me to overtake his mess what he makes, I beg your pardon.

I mean, let´s be serious, out of 1.000 people how many are going to the Circus anymore, 100, 90, perhaps 80 the very most.

Having a circus is an entire game of loss, you pay more for the equipment maintenance, the animals, the energy-costs, the water-costs and the paychecks of the artists or even the renting of places to stay, than you actually get back in, through the few people who are actually coming to watch our show during a week.

No one is interested in going to see a circus show anymore, but that's something dad just won´t realize!" I stated.

"He tries to ruin our life, if he wants Chi or me to inherit this near bankrupt business!" I mumbled.

"I know, after all I make the finances, but still, the Circus has always been your father's life, so it´s only that he...!"

"Exactly, it is his life and not mine nor is it Chi´s, we want to life our own life, not having to worry when we are bankrupt and when we are drowning in debts.

You are making the financial books, so you know how many artists already have left the Circus ever since 2 months, 5 artists at once and we have like only 20 anymore, this will never reach to pay all the expanses of what it takes to maintain the whole business.

But Father, he is just too stubborn to get that fact in that thick head of him.

The Circus he loves so much, makes more expenditures than revenues, he has to accept this fact!" I stated with a hard voice.

"When I have a family of my own, I want to be sure that I can feed them all, and not to have to worry the question, of when we will land on the street, due to massive debts I inherited by my father!" I stated merciless.

"But Dad and his fucking Pride and sense of tradition, he is ruining everything.

If he would be smart, he would sell the whole damn thing, pay his artist and then still, have perhaps enough money for you guys to live the rest of your lives, but no, he has to stubbornly hold on a dying dream!" I spat in disgust, as I finally was done with packing, most of my belongings were in my caravan anyways.

And due to always having to travel around I hadn´t much belongings to begin with.

"Anyways let´s stop from him, I will not go all too far, I decided to enroll in the Oraniashin College here in the town, the same as where Chi is going to!" I stated.

"I See, and what exactly do you want to do, which job are you aiming for?" Mom asked me.

"I don´t know yet, but I will find out what my strengths are, and then I will get a respectable job, by which I have fun and which I would like to do!" I replied.

"I see, anyways, here, I knew that this day would someday come, so I saved this for you, take this!" Mom stated as she took out a check book.

"But mom, I can´t...!" I tried but she interrupted me with a finger on my lips.

"You can and you will need it, the way I know it, your father is already cutting off all money supply and no matter how many you have saved on your bank account, it won´t work out for three entire years.

Just look at it like the start-capital of your new life!" Mom stated and I didn´t know what to say, so I simply embraced her.

"Thanks so much mom, I love you!" I stated and she pressed herself on me, shedding a few tears.

We stood there for a few minutes, before she pulled away.

"Feng, listen good to what I have to tell you.

Sometimes you have to run away from old things, to find the path into a worthy future.

This way doesn´t always must be easy, it can be rocky or you can be standing in front of a wall sometimes, there are times where you ask yourself if it was the right way to go, and there are times where you want to go backwards.

Still, as I said it is a rocky way, but if it leads to your dream, then it is worth all the hardships.

So you got to keep a cool head and overcome all obstacles no matter what, only then you can find your future and perhaps true happiness.

However there are also times where it is necessary for you to stop running and to turn around, to embrace something you thought you had lost, to make sure you get what is most important.

There are times where you receive love, when you expect it the least and there are times where you seek a love, which is not meant for you.

You must find a way to see, when these moments come, so you can choose the right path in time.

No matter what you are going to do, make sure that you will be alright, and please write me sometimes okay.

Let me know how you are and what happened so far, and also greet Chi from me!" Mom stated, as she brought me downstairs.

"I will, mom, no fear I will be alright, I will get good grades and get my life in the right direction, so that someday I can return full of pride to you and dad, than I can show him what it means to move on from old things!" I said.

"I know you will just be careful out there..., you became so manly in the last years..., it is hard to say goodbye to you..., don´t ever forget, no matter what will happen, you will always be my little boy!" Mom said and I smiled.

I laid the luggage to the ground, before I embraced my mother.

"I will miss you mom, I don´t know if he cares thought, but please, tell Dad that I will miss him too, and also tell him that I will come back, to see him being proud of me, no matter what!" I stated and she nodded.

"I will, be carefully and make the best out of what is given to you, got it?" Mom stated and I nodded as I picked up my luggage and went to my caravan.

Well then, Sayonara mom, I will write to you as soon as I found somewhere to stay!" I said to her and she nodded.

"Sayonara, my son!" Mom said, as she kissed me goodbye.

"Sayonara mother, see you someday!" I said, as I sat myself in my car.

A Ford Thunderbird from 1970, which I had found on the Junkyard, I repaired it for 5 years straight, getting help from my artist friends.

Everything worked on it and I loved this car, really.

"Well then, see you!" I said and Mom nodded, from out of my car´s window, I could see dad standing on the balcony.

Out of respect I wonk, but he only turned around and walked back inside.

"Heartless bastard!" I mumbled.

"Well then here we go!" I said, as I started my car and drove away, winking after mom.

"Well then, where shall I drive?" I stated after a while of driving through the town.

"Vrrrr, Vrrrr!" Suddenly my Phone buzzed.

I stopped on a corner and took it out to see that Chi was calling.

"Hey, Sis!" I answered the phone.

"Hey, Nii-chan, how was it?" She asked.

"As you expect, Dad was anything but amused, still, I won´t go back to him, not until I have made my own life so far..., anyways, do you think I could crash for a while at your apartment, I will try to find an apartment for as soon as possible, I promise!" I asked her.

"Sure I would love to help my poor, kicked out, little brother to find the rope of his future life and to finally grab it!" Chi stated.

"Uhm, yeah, anyway thanks, but can you tell me where it is, i´m kind of a bit lost here!" I asked her.

"Sure, it's Orange-street, number 265!" she stated.

"Orange-street, who the hell came up with that name, anyways, I will be there soon okay, ah is there anywhere a place to park my Caravan?" I asked her.

"Sure, if you are fast you have two places free right before the house!" Chi replied.

"Awesome, will be there in a second!" I stated, before I closed my phone, I tipped the number and street in my navigation system and drove to the address.

It seemed to only be a 30 minutes away from the College, nice.

I parked my Car with the Caravan on the parking, took my packed belongings, the rest of the stew and went up to my sister's apartment.

I rang the bell and the door opened in less than a second.

"FFFFEEENNNGG!" Chi shouted in happiness, embrace-flying at me.

"Hey Chi, how are you?" I asked her, I haven´t seen her for more than a year in real.

The car was only since 3 months repaired and ready to drive and my license I only got a month ago.

"Oh i´m fine, but c´mon in, the landlord kills me if I make too much noise in the night!" She said and I nodded.

I went inside and instantly was blasted by the neat and rather large apartment.

"Nice, really nice!" I stated.

"Mi Casa es su Casa, make yourself a home!" Chi stated.

"I surely could imagine to live in such an apartment, so this is what you get as a model, quite convenient!" I stated.

"It is, well..., you are not quite bad-looking yourself..., why don´t you try yourself as a model as well?" She asked me jokingly.

"Naww, I will leave this stuff to you, I rather be the guy behind the cam!" I Stated.

"So is that, well I guessed you still have your hobby of photography, say why don´t you make this to your job, becoming a professional photographer, or perhaps you go in the film industry, or journalism, I think they also have lessons for that at the college!" Chi stated.

"That could be one possibility, oh well I will see what I can do, right now I still have to learn much for the enrollment exam, I guess!" I stated weakly.

"Ah yeah, well your grades aren´t that bad if I remember right, I hope you didn´t slacked off on your lessons while I was gone?" She pouted.

"Of course not, why would I, I may not be much fond of always having to change the school, still, that doesn't mean that I slacked off on my lessons.

Still it was hard, the further away from school we had our shows, the more and more I was tired for either the one or the other.

I am glad that from now on I can concentrate myself on school, but as I said I won´t be a freeloader, so I will look to find an afterschool job to earn money on my own, so that I will be able to soon get my own apartment!" I stated.

"Well I will logically help you as best as I can!" Chi stated.

"Thanks sis, but I guess we better go sleeping, tomorrow will be a busy day, anyways, i´m taking the couch if that´s okay for you!" I stated.

"Bullshit, I have a giant bed in which I lie lonely and cold every night, you logically sleep with me in my bed!" Chi stated.

"But, Sis, I can´t possibly sleep in the same bed as you, I mean..., wouldn´t that be weird, I mean I am no kid anymore, i´m an adult man and you are an adult woman so...!" I stated shocked.

"Oh cut the crap, hell, we are only siblings Feng, we saw each other in the bathtub before we even knew what sexuality is, so don´t make a fuss about nothing!" Chi sighed.

"I guess you are right, anyways, can I perhaps use your bathroom for a while, I haven't been in the tub since this afternoon!" I stated to her.

"Sure go on!" Chi only waved off.

"Thank sis, also thanks for dealing with me!" I said bowing before her.

"Well if the father can´t understand you, just depend on me!" Chi replied jokingly.

"Will take on that word of yours!" I said, before I vanished in the bathroom.

**Chi´s Pov:**

It has been two years since I last saw my brother in real life and I must say, he really grew to a nice looking young man, his red hair was even longer than the last time we met, his well-trained muscles showed off under his shirt by every movement.

He always had been the more sportive of us, I on the other hand was more the show off, having inherited my mother's old place as the Lion tamer 10 years ago.

So I kind of knew on how to wrap the angriest men around my finger, to tame the beast within them.

Still, modeling was my life, ever since I once did is as a job during my vacation, it became my passion, I soon was known as Chi Huang the model.

Well so long until my father found out about it, he was furious that time, he shouted at me and slapped me in his rage, multiple times, Feng tried to stop him but only got punished himself.

In the end I had enough and so I decided to run away from home, my mother found out about my plan and she helped me, she gave me money to help me with the start of my new life.

I promised her to send her photos from my life, I however don´t know if they ever reached her.

I wanted her to know that I was alright, and I only could tell her this over my brother's phone, it was a pity.

So seeing my brother now in the same situation as me back then, I just have to help him of course, same as he once tried to help me.

"_We are the Edemah Ruh, we know the songs the sirens sang._

_See us dream every tale true, the verse we leave with you, will take you home_!" I heard my Brother singing, all of a sudden, in the bathtub and I had to chuckle.

Beside of singing, he was well versed in Guitar as well as in Violin-playing, or instruments in general, which was an inheritance of our father.

Before the same became the director he played as replacement boy in the Circus orchestra, having learnt to play various instruments.

Also was Feng really sportive and mastered many different kinds of sports.

It was a part of his act during a show, showing various skills on the Tightrope.

I was mostly there to show my mother's old tricks, with Trixie, Sando and Merveille, our three lions.

"_Dance to the whistle, to the play, to the story, to infinite encores._

_Laugh at the royalty with sad crowns and repeat the chorus once more_!" I sang, as answer to my brothers singing.

Through traveling in various lands, we not only explored the typical culinary culture but also the historical culture, as well as the music, old and new, of these lands.

Whenever we found a nice band with cool songs, we tried to play them ourselves, us and the Kurokame children, Seichiro and Rima.

"_The music of this awe, deep silence between the notes, deafens me with endless love._

_This vagrant Island earth, a Pilgrim shining bright, we are shuddering, before the beautiful, before the plentiful._

_We the Voyagers_!" He sang to me and I heard him chuckling, after a while.

"So you are challenging me to a chorus battle, very well!" I mumbled.

"_We were here, roaming through the endless prairie, writing on an endless story, building up a Walden of our own._

_We were here, grieving at the sadden faces, conquering the darkest places, time to rest now and to finish the show and become the music, one with Alpenglow_!" I sang again.

It was really nice to sing again with him, we always did when we were little, during the campfire, at the last night at a location.

"_Where is the wonder, where ´s the awe, where is dear Alice knocking on the door, where is the trapdoor that leads me there, where the real is shattered by a Mad Marsh Hare._

_Where is the wonder, where ´s the awe, where are the sleepless nights I used to live for, before the years take me, I wish to see the lost in me._

_I want my Tears back, I want my Tears back now_!" I heard him singing and I admired his voice again.

It went louder and louder, before he was standing next to me on the balcony.

"It has been a long time, since I last felt myself so free again!" he said and I nodded.

"It sure has, it´s good to have you back with me brother!" I said and leaned on his hard shoulder, I may be taller than him but he was a man after all, and it has been a long time, since I could lean against a man all carefree.

"_I am the voice of Never-Neverland, the innocence in dreams from every man._

_I am the empty crib of Peter pan, a silent kite against the blue-blue sky._

_Every chimney, every moonlight sight, I am the story that will read your real, every memory that you hold dear_!" I sang to him as I nuzzled on his side.

"_I wish for this night time, to last for a lifetime  
the darkness around me, shores of a solar sea._

_Oh how I wish, to go down with the sun  
sleeping, weeping, with you_!" He sang.

"Hehe, I give up for this time, i´m too tired to keep going, so what you´re saying, shall we hit the hay?" I asked him.

"Sure thing, i´m exhausted too, the argument with dad and the nice bath from earlier made me quite sleepy!" he stated.

"I can relate!" I stated and so we went back inside, closing the door to the balcony carefully.

"So about that thing with the bed, uhmm are you really sure about that?" He asked me.

"Of course I am!" I stated with a stubborn tone.

"Alright, I excuse myself in advance for everything you might see in the morning or if I snore!" he said and I chuckled.

"Oh c´mon it´s nothing I haven't seen before, I told you that already!" I teased him.

He kept on blushing cutely, no matter his attitude or his look, he actually was rather shy around people, especially girls.

Something, which changed ever since Rima and her brother vanished, before it was Feng who was energetic and happy upon meeting new people.

To be honest I was quite worried about Feng, ever since Rima vanished, he hasn´t really laughed anymore and i´m not speaking about his usual laugh, or his evil killer laugh, no I mean a real heartfelt laugh.

I had a hard time, to make him happy again, after his girlfriend vanished out of his life and as he finally was more or less happy again, I vanished due to my issues with my father, which let him spiraling back in unhappiness.

All my efforts had gone futile in that one night, 2 years ago.

And now with his own issues with Dad he has nothing to laugh anymore.

I really wish I could help him, after all, there was a reason I wanted to.

After I found the Kurokame siblings, I saw my chance to make Feng happy again, however I only had a year to do that, for after this school year I was done with College, and I intended to go towards America to become an even more famous model.

So I wanted to at least see Feng smiling again, the same goes for Seichiro, as he told me, a few days ago as we met in school.

He too wanted to go towards America, to attend a professional school for architects, and so it was his greatest wish to see Rima smiling again.

I didn´t told this to Feng, but Rima, according to Seichiro, had changed much, over the last 10 years.

Various different relationships went down the drain in the cruelest ways possible and each one marked Rima-chan, so much that she too lost her smile.

It broke Seichiro heart, also due to the fact that he was the last remaining member of her family, as he told me her father died a year ago on a heart attack.

Ever since he cared alone for her.

He was happy as he heard that Feng never forgot Rima and that he was willing to find her.

Seichiro laid all his hopes in Feng, to be able to make Rima smiling again.

"Hey sis, which side shall I take?" Feng asked waving a hand in front of me, which broke me out of my trail of thoughts.

"Suit yourself!" I replied.

"Alright then I take the right one!" he said as he slipped under the covers, and instantly fell asleep.

I smiled, he still was a hard-core sleeper and as soon as his head hit a pillow, he was far away in dreamland.

Still the life of a Circus artist, is hard so it´s no wonder that he wants to relax the most, in these few moments of peace.

I Slipped next to him under the bed, dressed in a negligee and my panties, I scooted over to him and pressed him on me.

As I said, in a way I missed the warmth of a male body next to me, ever since my last boyfriend cheated on me and I kicked him out.

But I also had missed to feel Feng's presence, his touch, his big eyes who looked up to me, his heartfelt smile, missing all this lead me to embrace him strongly, like a Lion-mother her child.

"I hope you can find her, within this dark sea she is drowning, your Pearl of light!" I stated, as I stroke a strain of red hair out of his face.

I stopped dead in my tracks, as I saw him crying.

"My poor, dear little brother!" I stated motherly, as I embraced him strongly and cried on his side.

I missed him so much.

"I hope tomorrow will be a good day!" I mumbled half conscious, falling asleep.

Oh how wrong I should be.

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys, nice to see you again, yes as a few of you might have seen, I edited Chapter 1 and advanced it a bit, and here is the second Chapter, which introduces two of the new Characters, Chi and Feng Huang._

_In the next Chapters we will meet our old main Characters, Taiga, Ryuuji, Ami and Minori and afterwards we meet __Rima and Seichiro Kurokame_


	3. The Confession of a Dragon, future Life

**Toradora Two**

**The Celestial 4 of College**

_Chapter 3/ The proposal of Ryuuji, at the Dragons Dungeon._

**Ryuuji´s Pov:**

"Hey, you know what?!" I asked Taiga, as she sat in my lap.

"No, what?" She asked, looking up to me with a curious expression.

She was so cute and I had longed to see her, for an entire year, maybe it was too rushed and probably not at all well thoughtful, still I had to say it.

So I braced myself, for whatever might come after this.

"Marry me!" I said loud and clearly.

.

.

.

"W-w-w-w-what?!" Taiga stammered confused and surprised.

It was clear that she didn´t counted with this at all and that she perhaps didn´t expected to hear these words so soon or at all, after the whole time which has passed between our last days together, a year ago.

"R-R-R-Ryuuji, you..., you still..., want me that way?" She asked confused and blushing.

"Taiga, stand up!" I demanded and helped her up.

"Stay here for a sec and close your eyes do not open them, I will be right back!" I said, before I went in my room, to take something out of the cupboard.

Something which rightly belonged to her, something for which I spent a lot of money to purchase it, something I worked hard for, harder than the third-hand car, which I call my own.

"Ryuuji, what are you doing?!" Taiga asked from the living-room.

"Stay and hold your eyes closed, until I say you can open them, trust me, I won´t hurt you or do anything inappropriate to you!" I stated.

"Assuming something like this, never crossed my mind, you little mongrel, I know you won't ever hurt me!" Taiga stated lovely, still with a slightly angry tone.

I finally found what I searched for and went back in the living room.

I went to my knees, right before her and held out the little Box in my hand.

"Okay you can open your eyes, love!" I stated and she blushed and did as told, as soon as she saw me kneeling before her, the floodgates opened.

"Ryu...?" She asked with a gasp, hands clasped before her mouth, blushing and crying in happiness.

"_Taiga Aisaka, since ancient times only dragons can stand on equal ground with the Tigers, and only dragons are those who protect their treasure the most._

_As a Dragon, I vow to you, to always watch over you, no matter what, I swear to only look at you, no matter how many girls are trying to spin my head around._

_I swear that I will always got your back and that I will forever stand by your side, in good as well as in bad times._

_On my side you shall never suffering, never starving and never shall you be unhappy. _

_Taiga Aisaka, I ask you as well as I am kneeling here, do you want to give me the honor of declaring you mine forever, do you want to stand on my side, for the rest of your life_?

_Taiga Aisaka, are you willing to be my Tiger, as I want to be your Dragon, do you want to marry me_!?" I asked the question I had studied for the whole last year, always hoping to see her again someday, no matter how often I doubted, if she might still love me after all this time, I never stopped to study this speech.

For this is what I wanted to tell her, to make her understand that she always can count on me.

"Yes, yes... Ryuuji, I do!" Taiga squealed with teary eyes.

"Then take this ring as the symbol of my love!" I said, as I opened the box to show her a small diamond Ring.

She nodded and held her right hand out, on which I slipped the ring.

"It´s gorgeous!" she stated in admiration.

"It is unfortunately only a middle-priced ring, sorry about that, but even with all the part-time jobs I had token, taking an example on Kushieda-san, it only lasted for such a ring, a very old car and the paid first year of College.

Guess there is going to be a lot of working needed, to keep our future life going, as soon as we got a place to be of course, I started searching, but I still haven´t found something yet.

Sorry about that!" I stated honestly and also a bit embarrassed.

"Pfff, oh c´mon Ryuuji, I don´t care about what price this ring had, or which car you drive, what´s important for me is, that I can spent the rest of my life with you, that you are still loving me so much.

That is the most important I can think off and I don´t care if you are rich or not, I love you the way you are.

Quirky and adorable like a puppy, manly and strong like a dragon and kind as well as loveable, as the boy I fell in love with!" Taiga stated and embraced me.

"You know, even with all that you put me through in the beginning, since the moment we first met, as you and I bumped together in that hallway and you punched me in the face, I never felt better in my whole life.

Honestly, I never regretted that day, even more as I learned to love you and still, there are so many memories which I love to remember!" I told her, as I walked over to the cupboard and took out a small picture album.

"I had a real hard time to get all these pictures, and I was really lucky, that there was a guy who managed to record your and Ami´s Song at the Christmas party.

He cut it and made me a copy for free, he even managed to convert the song to a cd for me, this way I can always listen to it!" I explained to her, as I showed her the pictures.

She sat back in my lap and looked at them smiling more and more, maybe even crying in happiness while I held her tight.

There has been a picture being token, during our lesson of Cookie-baking, by no one else but Minori.

There was a picture during our Wrestling show, while we prepared, as we were on stage, even a picture of her during the beauty pageant, during the preparations and during the show; made by Kihara-san.

Sumire-san even send me a picture, after she heard about what happened by Yusaku, of me and Minori placing the tiara on Taiga´s head.

Noto-kun had made some pictures during the preparations for the Christmas party.

Yac-chan gave me a picture, she had token before we went to the Christmas-party, as we both stood next to each other.

Haruta-kun even managed to snap some picture during Taiga and Ami´s performance.

And from the Guy in the Santa-Bear-outfit, I got the video and the CD.

Miss Yuri gave me some pictures, which she had made during the School trip to the snow-mountains.

Nanako-san made some, as she saw us jobbing on valentines-day.

And so on, over the entire year various people had made pictures of me and Taiga in various situations, wherever we knew it or not, kind of like taking evidences for an ongoing romance, still I was grateful for all of them.

"Wait, who the hell made these?!" Taiga asked, both laughing and a bit angry, as she looked at the last few pages, on which the photos from her battle with Sumire were.

"Ah well, some of Sumire-san´s classmates made them, they one day simply came and offered them to me.

Having not enough photos of you I simply took them, after all they also show you're fierce and powerfull side!" I said blushing in embarrassment.

"Why would you have some pictures of my violent outbursts?" She asked confused.

"Well, I guess, when a person is in love with someone, he or she is supposed to love every side of that person.

I love you tiger, no matter which way you treat me!" I explained.

"That kind of sounds, like I am mistreating you, you mongrel!" She said with a deadpanned expression.

"A-anyways, I am all sweaty, if you haven´t anything against, i´m going to get a bath, you can watch TV or take a nap, whatever you like, make yourself a home!" I said and she nodded.

**Taiga´s Pov:**

I looked around in this small living room, nothing had changed ever since I last was here.

I really was curious what really happened during the entire last year, even more with the others, like Ami, Minorin and Kitamura-kun.

"I just hope my old apartment isn´t being reused, it would be bad if my things would have been thrown away by strangers.

Dammit, I shouldn´t have left so quickly but better plan it through.

There were some really expensive things under my belongings, like the limited edition makeups or the expensive dresses!" I thought, as I looked out of the window over to my old apartment.

I lived there for Two years, I was so used to be all alone in these empty giant rooms, but even more I was used to sit here in this small living room, by people who are meaning the world to me.

"Co-co-co-con...co-con-conga-conga...-congratu... Congratulation!" I heard the voice of Inko saying as she looked at me with these twisted eyes.

It was funny to look at her, even though she still was as fugly as ever.

Still, at Mom´s house, without hearing Inko´s voice, it just was too quiet.

"Thanks, Inko-chan!" I said smiling.

"Uaaah, i´m so tired, I better lay the Futons out!" I mumbled, as I went in the closet to take them out.

"Huarrghh, huaaaahh!" I shouted tripping, as I tried to take them out from the upper place, before I fell on my butt.

"Geez, I hate being so small!" I mumbled in anger.

"Huh, what´s that?" I asked, as my eyes caught a glimpse at a carton, who stood within the closet in a corner.

"Ah I think that's Ryuuji´s poems and music collection he had wrote and gathered together, as he still had a crush on Minorin!" I stated lightly, before I once again felt strange, it has been so over the last years as well.

Ever since I knew officially that Minorin had a crush on Ryuuji herself, I felt miserable, beyond all the happiness I felt while being with Ryuuji.

After all, Minori Kushieda, my best friend, gave her own crush up for me to find happiness, because she felt that I needed Ryuuji more than her.

In the first place, I was really thankful to her, but on second thought, I was downright miserable, how could I feel so happy, when she was suffering from the inside.

She might think I wouldn´t find out, but I know her long enough to see when such things are bothering her.

She is just a way too kind person, but this kindness often goes in her way of finding her own happiness.

"I really wish she can find someone who is worth to stand on her side, someone like Ryuuji!" I stated and I was about to go out, as I suddenly caught a glimpse of Bordeaux-red in the box.

My curiosity awoken, I took a closer peek.

"What the hell?" I asked, at what I saw.

In the box laid a girl´s Uniform from the Ohashi-High-school.

"Who´s... oh wait, isn´t that... mine?" I mumbled, as I recognized the uniform as mine, also due to them size.

Ryuuji must have hoped, for me to return during that year.

"You silly, cute, little Dragon!" I muttered under my breath, while blushing happily.

"Hmm, what... no way!" I thought, as I recognized that right after the Uniform, was my swimsuit, the one with the Pads.

"Why is he having all this stuff?" I asked me, as I took out my maid outfit, which I was wearing during our time together, as we worked on valentines-day in that chocolate-shop.

"Huuh, what is this..., can´t remember to have ever worn this one?" I said, as I found an unknown dress in the box, right at the bottom, a little I remembered me on the Beauty Pageant´s dress, I once wore, during the cultural festival of the school.

I took it out, different as the rest it was packed in an airtight plastic-bag.

I unzipped the bag and took it out, it seemed to be some kind of Lolita-styled dress.

"What the..., did he have gotten some kind of pervy habit since the last year, seriously he´s such a..., wait a sec..., oh god...No way!" I stated, as it finally dawned to me.

I was wrong..., this wasn´t a Lolita dress..., this..., this was...

"Ryuuji!" I cried, as I looked at the dress in all its glory, holding it out in the light.

I had been dreaming about this, to see myself in something like this, when I and Ryuuji would finally marry.

My very own Wedding-dress.

It was beautiful beyond believe, it was pale pink and frilly, a big red ribbon was attached just above the chest, it do looked like the Pageant dress, perhaps it even was.

The veil had some red roses made of silk, looking like real ones, they even smelled like real roses, to be honest the whole dress smelled like roses, in a very faint odor.

Next to the dress and the veil I also had matching gloves which ended in some frills, also I had pale pink high-heels, which would make me at least 10 cm taller.

I looked at the inside of the dress, to see which brand it is, and where he might have found this.

"No way... he... he actually made this himself?" I stated in awe as I couldn´t find any brand name nor even a note how to wash it.

"Ryuuji..., you went this far, you..., you really must love me!" I mumbled, as I cried in my hands.

This was the most beautiful welcome-back-present he ever could have made.

"So you found it!" I heard a voice behind me.

I looked to see him standing in the doorframe, seeing his smile and his blushing, made me only crying even more.

There was no person who might be any happier than me right now, never ever.

"I know it is supposed to create bad luck, but I was and still am dying to see you in it... in your very own Wedding dress.

So..., would you like..., you know... wear it once for me?" Ryuuji asked blushing.

"But of course!" I almost shouted and instantly ran into the bathroom to dress up.

**Ryuuji´s Pov:**

Hahaha, so she found it, I hope it still fits, I made it after the measurements of her last medical-test back in school, getting the measurements from Kushieda-san.

I came up with the dress in a fit of imagination, after I kept day-dreaming about my wedding with Taiga.

Someday I just started to work on it, without really realizing that I actually was making a wedding-dress, I just wanted to fix her Pageant dress, I thought she might would like to use it someday, but then as I saw it, it kind of got me and I started to evolve the dress.

I wanted to wash it after I was done creating it, alongside with the veil, but then, after the damage was already done, I remembered that the ribbon was still on, the result was that it became a pale shade of pink, not that it was bad thought.

Still the Ribbon lost some of its redness, oh well beats me.

As long as she is happy, I was happy too.

"Ryuuji!" I heard it coming from the other door frame, I looked up and my breath stopped.

Unbelievable, so cute, so magnificent, if the guys back in class thought that the heaven would have lost an Angle as Ami came in our class, they wouldn´t ever dare to say this again when they see Taiga right now.

"Wow, you are so beautiful, you look gorgeous!" I said, my mouth wide agape.

"You think?" She asked, fidgeting and shifting her glance to the ground, grinning like mad.

"But of course, I really am the luckiest man in the world!" I said.

"Hahaha, coming from the last year´s Mr. Luckyman, but I know how you feel, I am the luckiest woman in the whole wide world right now.

Also, I would like to tell you my outmost gratitude to you Ryuuji, this dress is so amazing.

Hey, you haven´t decided what you are going to choose for main class not, how about you going for Fashion-designer, the college has classes for that.

I bet you will be the best student, believe me, if you can make something so amazing, then you definitely have the talent, you can´t let that go to waste.

I bet you could make your own Brand, like Ryuuji´s dresses or Dragon-dress or something like this!" Taiga stated with gleaming eyes.

"Sure alright, might be cool after all, also I have no idea what else to make, however, if I will be doing this, then it will be called TORA &amp; DORA, how about that?" I asked.

"Tiger and Dora?" She asked me confused.

"Nope, Dora as from Doragon, like Tiger &amp; Dragon, since I intent to make you my model!" I said.

"Wait..., hold on a second..., why would I be a model?" She asked.

"Well my cute little angel, making dresses and clothes for the 1.65 m girls is way too mainstream.

So I thought, since wearing kids-size is sounding so mean for girls of your height, I would like to make a brand, which sells dresses and clothes for the young women, who are not so tall and perhaps have complexes about their heights.

So I need a model who can say: `hey I might be small and yes I might be flat-chested, but that won´t bother me, for I am fierce and I am a proud woman with a strong heart.

I don´t need to be shy and I don´t need to hide myself, so here I am, take me as I am or leave me alone´.

And who would be any better as a model than you, who actually is a proud and fierce woman.

I want you to give them the courage to stand up for themselves and be able to live a life like you, loved and accepted!" I stated.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, after a while as I heard nothing.

"You are a genius, Ryuuji!" She said her mouth agape.

"Well nice to hear, so are you going to help me doing that?" I asked.

"I will, I won´t ever allow anymore that girls, as tall as Kawashima, are looking down on us small and flat-chested girls!" Taiga shouted, with a raised fist.

"We will got this Ryuuji, we will become the best Fashion-team Oraniashin has ever seen before!" She stated and I bumped her fist.

"Sure thing on that, but now you better get changed again or else the Dress will get dirty before the big day, by the way, when shall we do it anyways?" I asked.

"I know that it will take a lot of time and money to get an acceptable wedding done, however I don´t want to depend too much on my mother to pay for anything.

But we also should not grab in Yasuko´s pockets, I think we should work hard to pay for most of the expanses by ourselves, after all it´s supposed to be our happiest day ever.

And having debts by the parents isn´t really a nice reminder, don´t you think so, however we also should not forget that school is coming up and that we probably have to work part-time to afford all the school fees, as well as paying the loan and the assurance of the car and what else more.

As I said it will take a lot of money and time to get our life done and as much as I want to be officially yours as soon as possible, we will need a lot of time to get our life in the right path.

So I guess we better first finish the first year of school before we can do that, what you think?" Taiga asked me.

"Guess you are right, I tell you, our future life will not be so easy as it might sound, still i´m certain that we will manage to do this, so yes I guess we better live at least a year together, before we can actually think about a wedding.

Still, it will be hard waiting, same as you I want you to officially become mine as soon as possible!" I stated.

"So it´s set right after the first year we gonna get married, well at least we are engaged already!" She said with a smile.

"Badonk!" We heard the sound of a falling bag.

"OH; MY; GOD!" We heard the loud voice of no one else but Yasuko Takasu, Ryuuji´s young-stayed mother.

"Ryyuuuujjjjiiiii, there is an angel in our living-room, tell me do you see it, or am I already seeing things!?" She asked, mouth wide agape and eyes as huge as tennis balls.

"Nope you right on this Mom, Heaven´s really missing an angel!" I said smirking, as I caressed Taiga´s cheek.

"Oh shut up you dragon and kiss me already!" Taiga stated and pulled me down to her.

Our lips locked and in the same instant, the time seemed to stand still.

Finally it was also fully clear to me.

Taiga Aisaka was back in my life and we finally engaged.

**Several days later:**

We were riding with the car towards Oraniashin-center, a big town within an even bigger town, so it seemed, at least to me.

The drive from Ohashi to Oraniashin lasted at least 3 hours and a half with the car, and there were a lot of traffic, so it might has slowed us down, beats me.

I´m kind of glad that we have agreed together with Yasuko, to get us an apartment somewhere near the school.

The same came back early that night, after her boss had to be drove into the hospital, after a food poisoning and the establishment had to be closed due to fear of contamination.

Logically she was terrified of the idea, of being left alone in the small house.

So she kind of agreed to come with us, searching for a new job, her boss offered her a job in his second establishment, Tsuki-wan (Moon bay), which just happens to be in the Center of Oraniashin.

It was pure coincidence that we found this apartment, it seemed that some of the lodgers have been moved out lately and only one new Lodger has been responded to the announcements, since the last week.

"It´s really a huge town!" Yasuko stated.

"It sure is, at least far bigger than Ohashi, that's for sure, still it´s a lot of traffic in here, if this goes also so in the morning, I fear that we might always have to wake up early, to make it to school in time!" I stated as I looked around with a nervous and kind of afraid glance.

"What are you worried about Ryuuji?" Taiga asked me concerned, looking from the front-seat over to me.

"It's a whole new school and a whole new town, and that means, that I once again have to show everyone, that I am not some shady delinquent!" I stated, playing with my hair.

"In a way that´s true..., still, you got us all to testify this, I mean after all Kawashima, Minorin and me, we know that you are no delinquent.

I swear, no fear, everything is going to be alright!" Taiga stated, as she patted my hand.

"Well I got you guys on my side, guess I am at least not alone, even when I don´t make any new friends in the class!" I said with a smile to her.

"But that´s not good Ryuuji, you shouldn´t isolate yourself from the others, even if they find you scary.

Just try to speak with them, the same way you did with your class, last year and the year before, this way they soon will understand, that you are just a normal guy who happens to look like his father!" Yasuko stated and I groaned.

"Thanks a lot mom, now I really want to turn around, the last thing I have to tell them, is that I look just like my scumbag of a father!" I mumbled enraged.

Ever since I knew the truth about Dad, that he never wanted me in the first place and left my mother as she was pregnant with me and also ever since I met Taiga´s dad, my meaning of fathers in general has gone bad.

I really hope I never will become like them.

"So where exactly is this Apartment anyways!" Taiga asked.

"It´s near the Bar and near the school, only around the block, walking for 20 minutes and you have arrived at the bar, the school is in the other direction, according to the travel guide a good half hour away, if you going by foot!" I replied.

"I see, well that´s convenient!" Yasuko stated.

"It sure is, the Kombini is also not far away, just down the street and around the corner.

So to say, we have practically anything we need, or where we have to go, right in front of our house!" I stated.

"Well seems like good times are coming!" Taiga stated as she stretched, like a tiger after a nap.

"Yes, that might be, still, there are some rules we have to make!" I stated.

"Rules?" Both asked me confused.

"Indeed, Yasuko, I want you to always take enough money for a taxi with you when you go to work, it might be only twenty minutes but it is better to drive than to being dragged into a dark alley and being robbed or even worse, being murdered.

Oraniashin has a high criminal statistic, since it is a big town and there are always some scumbags who would try to get you someday, we are not in Ohashi anymore, so we got to be way more careful, this is unknown territory!" I explained.

"Aren´t you exaggerating things now!" Taiga asked me with a deadpanned expression.

"Am not, i´m serious about this, as I told you already, this isn´t Ohashi, this here is a far bigger town, with far more people and so also far more criminals.

Even in Ohashi you have heard, on some days, in the news or read in the newspaper, that people has been robbed or even murdered.

It might not have happened often but I really made myself lots of worries whenever Yasuko was going outside for work.

You remember that serial murderer, who has been roaming around Ohashi´s streets, 10 years ago!

During that time I always assumed the worst, that someday Yasuko wouldn´t return, but that instead the police would be standing before the front door, telling me mom would have been murderer, that she suddenly isn´t there anymore!" I stated and Taiga was silent, same as Yasuko, looking down on the ground.

"Anyways I´m going to wake up early so I can get you after work, I would feel bad when someone would take advantage of your lightheaded and tired state after work.

Taiga to you it are the same rules, don´t go out alone, not on the day and especially not after nightfall, if you do, make sure to always take me or Yasuko with you, when you have to go somewhere in town, understood!?" I asked.

"Yes, we have understand!" they said.

"Look guys, i´m not doing this to cut your freedom short, but I do this because I care about your guy´s wellbeing!" I said.

"We know!" They only replied.

"Anyways we are soon there!" I stated.

"Hmm, looks nice!" Yasuko stated, as we passed the school.

"And secure as well, at least from outside!" I stated nodding over to the huge fence and the only entrance with two Guards-posts.

"It is, according to mom do we have the newest security systems, it´s one of the most expensive but also most secure colleges here in Japan.

The Campus is divided in three Buildings and a giant park around it.

The Three buildings are holding Classes out of three categories, Technic &amp; Industry, Business &amp; Finance and Entertainment &amp; Art, under these three main categories there are various professions able to be chosen, one can chose up to 4 classes in one year.

In each Class you can make your Bachelor and after graduation you even might have the chance to go to a famous university!" Taiga explained.

"So we might have classes in the same building?" I asked.

"Indeed, Fashion-design is after all some kind of art, still if you take this, it is also essential for you to take some Business courses as well, if you intent to someday start an own Label or even an own establishment, so that you learn about marketing and so on.

Me, as for becoming a Model, I too have to take business classes, after all I have to learn to manage my carrier by my own someday, as long as I have no agency which takes me in.

Also did Mom meant, that when I work for a label with you together, that it would be far easier when there are two smart heads on the work!" Taiga explained.

"I see, so you might be in a Class with Kawashima, if I see this right?" I asked.

"I guess so, and probably with a lot of other 1.65 m girls, this going to be hell, but I will walk through it, if it means that I can someday give this courage over to other girls in my situation!" Taiga stated with determination.

"And I will do anything to make this a success!" I replied fist-bumping her.

"You two are really the perfect team, i´m so glad you have chosen Ryuuji over Kitamura-kun, Taiga!" Mom stated, as she embraced Taiga from behind.

"How do you know about me and Kitamura, Yac-chan?" Taiga asked confused and embarrassed.

"My dear, I might have been often asleep, but even I hear you guys talking from time to time!" Yasuko stated with a sly grin.

"But as I said, in the end you have chosen Ryuuji and believe me, there is no man alive that would match better to you!" Mom stated, as she fell back in her seat.

"Yeah, we sure had a stony path to walk before we arrived here, but in the end it all was worth it!" I stated.

"It sure was!" Taiga nodded.

"Anyways, looks like we have arrived!" I said, as I parked my car behind a caravan.

"Here it is, looks nice not!" I stated at the sight of the high building.

"That thing is huge!" Yasuko stated in awe.

To me it was nothing new, after seeing Taigas apartment.

This one here had 10 levels, starting from Level J down here, to level A up on the top, it has four elevators and a huge Stair, it is more like a Hotel than a simple Apartment.

It was sure expensive but since Taiga´s mother wanted to thank us, for taking care of Taiga for an entire year, she offered to pay for the entire first year of rent.

"It sure is and the surrounding are nice too!" Taiga stated, as she looked around.

"We might be here in the center, but Oraniashin is a Town near the beach, it even has a huge harbor as much as I read in the travel-guide, so in the breaks we might can go to the beach, watch the ships or taking a swim, simply going to have some fun and to just chill!" I explained.

"Sounds nice!" Yasuko stated.

"It is, still the Beach is by foot around an hour away and the easiest way is with the Shinkansen!" I explained.

"Nice thing!" Taiga stated excited.

"Ssssssmmmm!" Suddenly the door in front of us opened.

A Boy with long red hair appeared out of the building, he passed us greeting us by boing lightly, before walking towards the car with the caravan.

He looked around before he came back to us bowed again and started speaking.

"Hmmm, oh uhm excuse me, you don´t perhaps know where I can find a place to park my caravan, the landlord said it cannot stay there, can you help me please?" He asked.

"We would, really, but unfortunately have we too only arrived here and we don´t know anything here, we were barely able to find the right streets, even with the Navigator, we are sorry!" I stated.

"I see..., wait so that means that you are the new lodgers here, aren´t you?" He asked, as he pointed towards the building behind him.

"Indeed, nice to meet you, this is my mother Yasuko Takasu, this my fiancée Taiga Aisaka and I am Ryuuji Takasu!" I said out of politesse bowing.

"Nice to meet you too, i´m Feng Huang, I live in the apartment 2-A, with my sister Chi Huang and...

Wait..., hold on a second..., she´s your fiancée?" Feng-kun stated dumbfounded.

"Yeah, why!" I asked him, although I knew what now came.

So I thought at least.

"I´m sorry for jumping to conclusions..., but I thought that..., well..., yeah..., uhmm..., she..., might be..., your child, you know!" Feng-kun stated and our mouth fell agape.

It was not for the fact that he thought of Taiga as a child, which unfortunately happened way too often with foreigners, but that he thought she would be _my _child, was what really made me going nuts inside.

"Oh my God..., she and my child..., I beg your pardon..., I mean look at her, she and I, we don´t even look in the slightest similar..., how did you even got on that idea!" I asked confused and near choking on air, not knowing if I should laugh or cry.

"I´m sorry, it was my fault..., anyways, I still hope we get good along..., anyways I got to find a place to park my Caravan, see you perhaps later!" Feng-kun stated embarrassed and fled in the direction of his Caravan.

"Well this was awkward!" Taiga stated.

"It sure was!" I stated, as I looked how Feng drove away.

"Feeeng, dammit, where is he..., oh hey, uhmm do you happened to have seen a Boy with long red hair, driving away just now?" The voice of a woman asked.

We turned around to be greeted by a tall grown young woman with bluish hair and Chinese facial features, the same as Feng had.

"If you mean a boy called Feng Huang, you just missed him!" I stated.

"I see, that idiot, he doesn't even know where to drive and he also forgot the key to the apartment, geeez!" The girl pouted and shook her head in disbelieve.

"Anyways the way I see it, you must be the new lodgers aren´t you, by the way my name is Chi Huang, i´m Feng´s sister..., I hope he hasn´t misbehaved!" Chi-san stated a bit concerned.

"No he´s nice, a bit hasty and jumping to conclusions quickly, but he seemed to be friendly!" I stated honestly.

"Yes, that's how he is, energetic and dependable, strong and somehow always there when you need him, your average partner in crime so to say!

Sigh, I will just phone him I guess, anyways welcome in Oraniashin, I hope we get good along with each other!" Chi-san stated smiling at us all, we bowed same as her.

She went back in the house with a run.

"Seem like she is the calmer one of the siblings, thought she also seems to have it not easy with her brother!" Yasuko stated smiling.

"Yes seems so indeed!" Taiga stated dumbfounded.

"Taiga!" We heard it behind us, only to turn around and see no one else but Kushieda-san running up to us, she seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Minorin, where do you come from?" Taiga asked as she jumped right in the arms of her best friend.

"I´m here with Ami-chan, she and I decided to make a commune, saving the money for a second apartment!" Kushieda-san stated.

"Minori-san, what's all the fuss about, and..., Woaaah hold on a sec, don´t tell me you guys live here too?" Kawashima-san stated dumbfounded.

"Is this the surprise you promised me, Minori-san?" She asked the red-head with narrowed eyes.

"Well I promised you, you would be surprised!" Kushieda-san only smiled brightly.

"I want to make sure that Takasu-kun is treating Taiga like a rare porcelain doll, carefully and with love!" She stated with narrowed eyes at me.

"And since we go to the same school, you thought that we might as well live in the same apartment building, not?" Kawashima-san stated, face-palming.

"Hehehe, how do you know?" Kushieda-san laughed.

"Ooh I just guessed!" Kawashima-san stated annoyed.

"Seems like the harem has assembled again, you are one lucky man, Takasu-kun!" Kawashima-san stated, as she passed me, whispering in my ear, before she entered the building alongside of us.

I blushed deep red, shaking my head in disbelieve.

"Now I have to live for four years next to the dumb Chihuahua, how am I ever going to survive this?" Taiga- whined theatrically.

"Oh c´mon, as if you would be the only one to suffer!" Kawashima-san stated, marking the second part of the drama-queens.

"Would you two please stop it, what will the neighbors think?" I stated, as I looked up to the building´s top, it was bright and golden inside, your average luxurious-apartment building.

"Anyways we should get in already, it gets dark and I have to cook dinner soon and we also have to go to the supermarket, perhaps, I just hope that for today it all is enough, I rather go tomorrow in the day.

Also the cartons will not unpack themselves!" I stated.

"Sir yes sir!" Kushieda-san stated.

And so we entered, we went to the receptionist to get the keys.

"Anyways which apartment do you got?" I asked Kushieda-san, as we were at the reception.

"Apartment 3-A and you?" She asked me.

"1-A, seems like we are all up on the highest floor!" I replied, as I looked at my Key.

"Seems so, well what a coincidence!" She smiled.

"C´mon that´s no coincidence, I mean you said you were here because you wanted to make sure that I would take good care about Taiga.

However, I know that´s not the case, since you already know I would, so tell me, why are you and Kawashima really here?" I asked her.

"Guess I can´t hide it from you, can I..., anyways, you are right..., I know you would take good care of her, even if I won´t be here, I guess it´s rather my own selfishness.

Taiga is my best friend, and somehow..., I just can´t stand the thought of having to leave her again, or she leaving me.

I guess that is the true reason why I came into the same apartment building like her, so I can see her every day, making sure she is okay and making sure she does not vanishes out of the blue again.

Making sure that I can protect her too, not that I don´t trust you with her wellbeing, mind you, but I guess two pairs of attentive eyes are better than one!" Kushieda-san stated.

"Guess you are right on this, well I cannot say i´m not happy to have you here!" I stated and she smiled.

During the last year, she and Yusaku were my main support and my lights in the darkness, who always told me that there was hope.

Hope that my Angel will return to me.

"Well thank you, i´m glad too, well then I hope we get good along, neighbor!" She said as we arrived, with the elevator, on the highest level of the building.

"Yeah, in a spirit of cooperation, let´s get along well together, that mostly goes for you two!" I stated, pointing at Kawashima and Taiga.

"I will, I swear!" Both said in unison and in defeat.

"Good to hear, well the let´s get going, see you guys tomorrow!" I stated and they nodded waving on us.

"What a coincidence that she too lives near to us!" Taiga stated happily, as she twirled in front of us.

"I rather would say, that you are simply loved much Taiga!" I mumbled.

"Wheeeezze, wheeezze!" Suddenly we heard a wheezing behind us.

"At last..., I have arrived!" We looked to see Feng-kun crawling up the stairs.

"Are you alright, Huang-kun!" I stated.

"Geez just... call me..., Feng, and apparently...,wheeze..., running up the stairs to my Apartment has been a really dumb idea..., wheeezeeee..., on level D my force ran out and I more or less dragged my body up here.

Oh well, what doesn't kills you makes you stronger they say.

Honestly, I feel extremely weak right now!" The Poor young man stated, as he sat down on the ground to catch his breath.

"Well seems like we really do are neighbors after all, well I hope you like it here..., I tell you I do, the food down in the restaurant is the best and the view from the Penthouse is the best either!" Feng-kun stated, as he stood back up, having gained a bit of his force back.

"Anyways, Aisaka-san was it, right..., I wanted to apologize for earlier..., I should not have compared you to a kid, I was ignorant about how you would feel about it..., therefore i´m sorry and I hope you can forgive me!" Feng-kun stated.

"Forgiven and forgotten, don´t make a fuss about it, I get to hear this too often, to be mad about it anymore!" Taiga stated.

"Anyways, what are you doing here if I may ask, don´t get me wrong, but you are not looking like the average high society people..., who normally go in and out of this building, not that I am one to talk?!" Feng-kun asked interested.

"We are going to attend the College in this town!" I stated.

"Really, what a coincidence, me too..., hey if you want to know anything about the College, ask my sister..., she is since two years there, studying modeling and acting, one of these classes which only are requiring 2 years of lessons!" Feng-kun stated and smiled brightly.

"It´s good to already know someone there, beside of my sister!" he stated with a nice-guy pose.

"It sure will be, and we gladly are taking you on that offer with your sister, thanks a lot!" I stated.

"Oh it´s nothing, after all I have to help some fellow freshmen out not, we got to stand together, anyways I got to go, see ya!" He said, before he walked away in the opposite direction.

"He sure is energetic, just like his sister said!" I mumbled.

"Anyways let´s get going okay!" I stated and so we walked over to our new apartment.

To say that we were in awe before the grandeur of it all, was an understatement, this apartment was huge; even more than Taiga´s apartment during the first two years of Higschool.

Our house would fit at least seven times in it.

"Woooaah this is awesome!" Yasuko stated.

"It sure is!" I stated.

"Anyways it's time to cook, what do you want?" I asked them.

"Super sweet Curry-rice!" they both shouted in unison.

"Hehe, what else?

Well then, let´s get this meal started!" I said.

And so our first night in this big ass apartment started, with preparing a good meal.

**A/N:**

**And another one is down, hope you like it!**

**Sincerely, yours truly, The Storyteller and his Books.**


	4. The turtle in disguise, let s go Minori!

**Toradora Two**

**The Celestial 4 of College**

_Chapter 4/ the turtle in disguise, Let´s go Minori!_

**Minori´s Pov:**

True love, though well hidden and rarely seen, sure is such a strong emotion, a feeling, pure and good so as it is supposed to be.

However, it is also able to make you hating someone to the deepest core, and then there are times where love only brings you pain.

I, Minori Kushieda, an 18 years old ex-student of the Ohashi High-school, am in love.

With the fiancée of my best friend.

I gave up my own happiness for her to find a person who cares about her, more than I could.

I was in love with Ryuuji Takasu, and this was a fact I cannot deny, nor can I get rid of my feelings for him, no matter how hard I try.

I am a cruel being, an angelic surface with a far more rotten core, than even Ami-Kawashima has.

In that one year of Taiga´s absences, I wished for exactly three things.

My first wish was that I would graduate with good grades.

A wish which has been granted to me by the gods and my own efforts and hard working.

My second wish was that Taiga would return.

This wish too has become true, Taiga returned and still was the way we all knew her, she didn´t changed much and that was a good thing for sure.

However the third whish was that Ryuuji would leave Taiga.

A wish which hadn´t been granted to me, and as if it was bad Karma, it truly got to be that kind of divine punishment to me, Ryuuji Takasu even had proposed to Taiga Aisaka.

Yes you heard it loud and clearly, the rotten I, the pitch-black spot inside my heart, had wished for this cruelty, for them to part out of hurt, because of Taiga´s absence.

That Ryuuji Takasu would forget about Taiga Aisaka and chose me instead.

That he would have started an affair with me over the last year, yeah I would have even liked it to only be number 2 for him.

I secretly loved the way he always looked at me, the way he blushed while talking to me, and the way he always wanted me to be okay no matter what.

Simply the way he acted around me in that one year of being classmates before last year.

I lied to him about the Photo I had chosen after the cultural festival, I didn´t wanted to have it as a simple keepsake, I wanted it, to treasure it as my most important memory.

However I forbid it to me, out of my friendly and concerned feelings towards Taiga.

I kept telling me that Taiga needed Ryuuji far more than me, so I at least though until last year.

But then she vanished and left Ryuuji without an explanation behind.

She didn´t even replied to my calls and messages, less to his.

Over the course of the year I saw how miserable Ryuuji felt, how much he longed for Taiga to return, to be back again in his life.

I kept telling him that there would be no way, she would simply forget him.

But really, Taiga was not the only one in that situation.

I think at this point, as I kept telling Ryuuji, that his Taiga will always stand towards her love for him, it began to dawning to me.

That my feelings for Ryuuji were just too strong to simply being erased for the happiness of someone else, that I honestly didn´t wanted Taiga to stand beside him, but that it was myself I wanted to be able to see on his side.

These thoughts frightened me, so I tried my best to keep my distance from Ryuuji and to forget about him, by working on many jobs, on places he didn´t know, even quitting my waitress job; also I constantly stuffed every free-time I got, full with Softball training.

It worked for the last half of the last year, Ryuuji was worried and felt abandoned, he didn´t smiled his usual cheerful smile anymore, he was downright miserable and almost constantly in a bad mood.

This helped me somehow to forget about that cheerful, nice boy I fell in love with.

But then, she came back, Taiga was suddenly back in Ryuuji´s life and he smiled again, he once again showed this over-the-top happy smile of him.

And that was the moment where I once again fell for him.

All the effort I had made the last months, had been futile in that one few seconds, as I saw him and her almost kissing, it broke my heart to pieces as I saw that smile again, that smile that I loved so much, so I had to interrupt it.

Covering my own feelings of hurt and misery with an outburst of tears of happiness, I pressed my cheek on hers, denying her to look in my face straight and to maybe find out about my true feelings.

On one side I was glad that Taiga was back, after all she still was my best friend and I do loved her over everything.

On the other hand however, I knew that now, that she is back again, my chances to ever forget my own feelings for Ryuuji, had been completely shattered to pieces.

And suddenly this old jealousy came back, this dark sinister and ugly self, which reflected my deepest and darkest spot in my soul.

That feeling of wanting Ryuuji, but cannot having him drove me so nuts, that I couldn´t even really sleep the day after.

It was not for nothing that I fled the scene, after hearing Taiga´s reason for her absence, I had to hear it, or else I would forever hate her, deep inside, for hurting Ryuuji.

I fled and kept myself hidden from them, even more as I got Taigas text a few days ago, that she and Ryuuji engaged, that he asked her to marry him.

He suddenly seemed so out of reach, so much, that it hurt me deep inside, that it practically ripped me mentally apart.

In that night I had the worst nightmare ever, that I would have been left by everyone, that it made me go psychotic, so much that I murdered Taiga to get my hands on Ryuuji.

I dreamt that I would have become a hardcore Yandere, killing Ryuuji in the end, because he would not stop loving Taiga.

I knew I had to do something, something which does not let this vision of pure horror becoming true.

I knew that I had to be as close as possible to Ryuuji and Taiga, still it should be in a way, where it not becomes too awkward or where I would instantly being found out by either one of them.

And so I was here, becoming neighbors of the Takasus and Taiga, living in this giant luxurious apartment-building, together with Ami as roommate.

A necessary evil to be near my most beloved two persons.

To make sure that neither one of them leaves me again.

Still I had to keep my distance from them, to not become too possessive, it was enough for me to see them all day, for the next four years.

"Minori, is the food soon ready!" I heard it coming from the living room, breaking my trail of thoughts.

"_For the love of god, Ami, it would be done already, if you finally would decide to help me, instead of loafing upon the couch_!" I thought, with grit teethes.

"Coming soon!" I said, faking cheerfulness.

Seems like Ami´s split-personality-virus is about to spread over to me.

"Well now I need the..., wait... AMI!" I shouted, as I looked in the fridge.

"What?!" The same asked.

"Did you forgot to bring the Chicken-meat along?" I asked.

"Me, I thought you would do that!?" She replied.

"_AAAAARGH; ARE YOU F****ING KIDDING ME_!" I internally screamed.

"I know that I told you, that you should bring it along, aaaargggh, how are we supposed to make Chicken curry if there is no Chicken?" I asked her.

"Well just go towards the supermarket down the street and get us some!" Ami stated annoyed.

"_Seriously, sometimes your acting is making me want to simply punch you in the face, another time it makes me want to stab you, till your death_!" I thought.

"How about you go, this way I still can take care about the food!" I stated.

"I can´t, I just made my nails and they have to dry!" Ami whined.

"_Seriously, I swear by all what is holy, someday I´m gonna strangle you in your sleep_!" I thought, as I put everything on small-flame, to not burn it, before I took of the apron, and walked out of the kitchen.

"I´m gonna go, do you need something else?" I asked.

"Well while you´re on it, can you bring me this!" Ami stated handing me a list over, with various beauty-products listed on it.

"I will do my best!" I stated cheerfully, hiding my true feelings.

"_But actually, why don´t you go and jump down the balcony, I swear if it weren´t for you to have paid most of the apartment´s rent for one year, I would never have chosen to live with you in the first place_!" I actually thought, unfortunately did my saved money only lasted for paying one year of College and ¼ of the entire rent for the apartment, for one year.

Let me tell you, the apartment was really expensive.

What one does not do everything possible, to be close to ones dearest persons.

I sighed and turned around taking my purse, the keys and a shopping bag, as well as my jacket, before I vanished through the door.

"Really, why do I have to take this crap!" I sighed, as I stopped in front of the Elevator.

The Building was shaped like a Y, Taiga, Ryuuji and his mother were living in the part on the right side (↗), Ami and I, and we lived in the vertical Part (↕).

The elevators are right in the middle, where the corridors to the front doors of all the three apartments, were meeting each other's.

Still, I haven't seen the inhabitants of the left part (↖), according to Ryuuji is shall be a young boy around our age, which happens to also be a freshman at the same College as we, as well as his sister, who happen to be in her graduation-year at the same College this year.

Ryuuji stated, that if we have questions we simply should ask the boy, his name was strange and I don´t really remember how he was called by Ryuuji.

Still, I would hesitate anyways, to ask a completely stranger for help.

"Sigh, why does this elevator always takes so much time, to get up here?" I mumbled in annoyance.

"It sucks not, I prefer to take the stairs, but running up and down 10 entire levels is just too much, even for a sport freak like me!" A voice sounded from right next to me.

I turned my head, and jumped a little in surprise, there right next to me stood a boy with long red hair and Chinese facial features.

He wore a grey Chinese shirt and Black jeans with black lowtops.

His hair was mostly open and reached over his shoulders, some of it was tied up in a lose bun, hold together by a white band.

I didn´t even noticed his presence, I had been spacing out so hard that I simply didn´t hear him arriving.

"Uhmm, yeah guess so!" I replied.

"Seemed like you were in deep thought, I greeted you five times without a reply!" The boy smiled with a cheerful expression.

"Really, i´m so sorry, but I was indeed in deep thought!" I replied blushing in embarrassment.

"No need to worry, this happens to me too, even too often than I would like to admit.

I just simply space out and don´t move for like forever, if not my Sister or my mom or anyone else get me out of it.

I would simply remain standing on the same spot for the rest of my life, worrying and thinking about all sorts of things!" he stated smiling back, crawling the back of his head while blushing in embarrassment as well.

He scanned my bag and bit his lower lip.

"Late night shopping, huh, you better be careful, the streets are dangerous and shady, especially by nighttime.

Normally, as the good guy I am, I would not be able to allow you to go out like that, without someone else on your side.

But since I got to go to the supermarket too, let me escort you, not that I want to force you to it, mind you, but believe me, it´s definitely safer to go in a group of at least two people!" The boy stated, as the elevator arrived.

"Uhmm thanks that's nice, guess I would take you on that offer, Ryuuji and Taiga also said that it might not be safe to go alone!" I stated, more to myself, as I remembered their warning.

Still, he was a stranger but somehow my heart told me that I could trust him.

I saw it in his eyes, that he would not hurt me.

"Ryuuji..., Taiga..., as in Ryuuji Takasu and Taiga Aisaka?" He stated to my surprise.

"Yeah exactly them, do you know them?" I asked.

"Kind of, although only shortly, I happened to bump into them as they just arrived here as the new lodgers, a couple of days ago!" The Boy stated, could this be the boy, Ryuuji was speaking about, how he was called again?

"Anyways, let me introduce myself, i´m Feng Huang, nice to meet you Neighbor!" he said even more cheerfully, bowing.

"I-I´m Minori Kushieda, nice to meet you too!" I stated politely, bowing as well.

"So you are an acquaintance of Takasu-kun and Aisaka-san as well?" Feng-Kun asked.

"Yeah, Taiga is my best friend and Ryuuji is a good friend too!" I said weakly.

"Oho I hear some doubts!" Feng-kun stated.

"Huh..., h-how do you know?" I asked confused.

"I have good ears, they were essential for my job, as well as a good coordination!" He simply said cryptically.

"I see, well, yeah..., you are right, our relationship has suffered a tiny bit, Taiga vanished last year from Ohashi High-school because of familiar problems, and only recently came back to us.

And well, Ryuuji is her boyfriend and he too was kind of left behind by her, same as me I guess, still they never stopped loving each other!" I explained.

Wait why the hell did I told him this, he was a stranger for god's sake.

"I see and you seem to hold your own feelings for Takasu-kun hidden from them, you seemed to think to have a chance during Aisaka-san´s absence and that scared you.

You didn´t wanted to lose your close friendship to Aisaka-san, due to stealing him from her, but also, deep within you, you didn´t wanted to forget about your feelings for Takasu-kun, even when you wanted to distance yourself from him, am I right?

And now that she´s back you...!?" Feng-kun stated in thought, before he stopped in midsentence.

He suddenly sweated uncontrollably.

He seemed mumbled something.

"_Get out of her head, get out of her head, you stupid fool, stop this, she will think you are some strange stalker, some kind of psychological labile scumbag_!" I thought to hear him mumbling.

"A-a-anyways, seems like we have arrived, uhmm, sorry about this, I should not butt into your privacy!" Feng-kun stated, bowing deeply.

"It´s okay, somehow you are right, just tell me, how did you managed to see all this?" I asked confused.

"Just know that to read the facial expression of a human is far easier, than to read the one of a Lion!" Feng-kun stated cryptically.

"I see, I guess..., anyways as atonement for spying in my head, tell me something about you, why do you are here in this luxurious apartment-building?" I asked, to cheer the mood up.

"I kind of run away from home, you see my father is what one calls a super frightening, tradition-fixed, heartless bastard, who tries to push his soon to be bankrupt business over to me, after he tried the same to my older sister 2 years ago, but failed massively.

She didn´t wanted to take up on that dying business, but to live her own life in her own way, with her own choices, that was something father wasn´t able to take.

That his will was ignored was a thorn in his eyes, so he beat her up, I tried to defend her but got beaten up myself, getting me a deep dislike in him, maybe a bit of hatred as well.

The night after that day, she had been run away from home, and ever since she lived here, going to the College and doing her favorite job.

And well I decided to step in her footprints, trying to make my own life as well, rather than taking upon Dads business.

You can imagine that he was anything but amused about my decision, my mother on the other hand supported us from behind his back.

And so since a few days I live officially with my sister, here in this apartment-building, aiming to get my entrance examen done, to attend the Photography and film-school classes, as well as the sport classes and the music classes at the Oraniashin College!" Feng-kun stated.

"I see, well I too aim to attend some Classes at the same College, still I don´t know what else to do, beside of Softball!" I explained to him, as we walked out of the building and over the dark lit streets.

It was definitely a good idea to go with him, it was so dark and it looked so frightening that I would have not dared to go out alone.

"You play softball, nice, I thought you make sport, don´t get me wrong but you have a fierce step for a girl, so I kind of imagined that it would be some kind of running-sport!" he stated.

"Hey now, you must have some guts to tell this to a girl!" I chuckled.

"Well playing with my life while talking to a girl, isn´t nearly as dangerous, as standing up high having only a rope between you and your goal!" he stated chuckling as well, blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you perhaps an artist, you stated earlier something about reading the expressions of lions!?" I asked him joking, curiously and out of the blue.

"Guilty as charged, i´m a Circus child!" He only stated.

"Wait, seriously?" I asked dumbfounded, I only joked as I asked him, I never thought it to be true though.

"Positive, ever heard of **Akegata no tabibito** (_The Travelers of the dawn_)?" Feng-kun asked.

"Yes I once went with my family to a show in Ohashi, as I was 8 years old!" I replied.

"So ten years ago, at that time I started my carrier, until 2 weeks ago, I had been the Tightrope artist alongside of my mother's cousin, Wakari-sensei, who taught me everything, before he left the circus 5 years ago, same as some of the other artists too.

My father is the Director of the Circus, and mom is the Lion-tamer, same as my Sister Chi has once been!" Feng-kun told me, while we turned around the corner of the street, walking towards the market.

"So the business your father wanted to give to you was the Circus?" I asked curious.

"Indeed, but the popularity of the Circus has decreased massively in the last 10 years, the artist are leaving us one after another and we have some massive debts to pay, the Circus is shortly before the financial bankrupt, but my father will not realize this.

Our ranking is near the last place in the popularity, and that has been so ever since the Scandal with the Kurokames and various other little dirty stories!" Feng stated and suddenly his expression changed out of his formerly serious face to an expression of pure sorrow emerged.

"May I ask what happened?!" I asked him.

"I...!" He stopped shaking his head.

"I´m sorry, but I would rather not speak about it!" he explained and I understood, there are things so personal, that you cannot share them with any soul.

Even Taiga does not know everything about me.

"Anyways seems like we have arrived at the market, so let´s see, what do I need, eggs, Miso-paste, Narutomaki, Soya-sauce, Cheese etc.!" he read from his list.

"Is your Sister going to cook, must be convenient to have a roommate who helps you with the chores, when I look at mine, than her laziness really makes me shuddering!" I stated.

"Chi and cooking, for the love of god and all his holy, anything but that, Chi can´t cook for saving her life, since two years she´s depending on junk food, sweets and ice-cream, lots and lots of greasy, unhealthy food.

At least she does lots of sport, to burn the fat away again.

I do not want to boast myself, but ever since I took upon the cooking duties, she has found back to her usual taint and happy smile!" Feng-kun stated.

"I see, it´s really convenient to have someone who can cook well and who helps you to eat healthy food!" I said and he nodded with a smile.

"Indeed, you know I always say to her, that, not minding the drug-phrase-usage, a friend with weed is a friend indeed, but here I reefer it to herbs and spices!" He chuckled.

"To all those hard working diet holders out there, we salute you!" He stated, as he saluted to no one in particular.

"So you are a Diet warrior?" I asked him with shiny eyes.

"Yes ma´am, running over a tightrope isn´t able to be done, with an empty stomach, however it is hard to hold the balance up there, with a few pounds more than necessary, if you know what I mean!" he explained and I nodded.

"I so know what you mean, every pound you take plus, is only slowing you down in Softball, wherever in throwing, slaying or running!" I explained and he nodded rapidly.

"Extra-Pounds are the worst enemies of every sport, beside Sumo!" he only said and I instantly knew what he meant.

"Indeed, anyways, what do you need?" Feng-kun asked.

"Uhmm I need Chicken for the curry, some bread, and some drinks!" I replied.

"Oh and also some stuff for Ami and cleaning-material!" I stated.

"Use this, it goes best for the floor also does it polishes and put on a shield over it, to make it dirt resistant and this is for the sink, it does not leaves any after-marks!" Feng-kun stated with an acknowledge expression.

"You seem to know much about that stuff!?" I said.

"Well I lived for two years in my caravan all alone, managing everything, therefore I know much about cooking and cleaning!" He explained and a little it reminded me on Ryuuji.

"My Mother always said that the lifestyle and especially the home is reflecting the soul of a person, therefore I always try to keep both things clean, my soul and my house, or in this case my Caravan and now Chi´s apartment!" Feng-kun stated, as he took some things from his list and put them in his bag.

"It´s kind of nice to talk to you Huang-kun, somehow I feel like talking with an old friend, even though we had been strangers only a half hour ago!" I stated with a smile.

"Well thank you.

You know, as artist, but more as the director of a Circus, you always have to scan and recognize the mood of the public, to know what for words and speeches to say, in order to create a better atmosphere, that´s one good thing my sister and I learned from him.

To give our dialogue-partner a feeling of being under friends, this way it is easier for us to empathize with someone!" Feng-kun explained.

"Also you seem to be quite sympathetic to me, anyways, you can call me Feng if you like!" He said.

"I take you on that offer then Feng-kun, please call me Minori if you like!" I replied and he smiled.

"Sure thing, Minori-san!" he said.

"So where is the Cheese, ah over there?!" He mumbled, before he happily tiptoed towards the cheese counter.

I smiled, somehow he also seem to be really sympathetic to me.

"Feng-kun, i´m going to the cash register, I got everything I need, I will wait in-front of the door!" I stated to him after a while.

"Okay go on, I will meet you there!" he said smiling at me, before he turned around.

I admired his back, before shaking my head in embarrassment and walking towards the cash register.

However I didn't came far, before it happened.

"Hey girly, you sure have a nice body you know, how about you leave your lousy lover and go on a drink with me instead!" I suddenly heard a raspy voice asking me from behind, I could smell the alcohol form here.

"What the...?" I turned around to be faced by a drunken old geezer.

"Uhmm, rather not sir, I would like to go home now anyways!" I stated politely but sweat dropping, was that guy serious.

"_Just keep your distance you dirty pervy geezer_!" I thought, my stomach seemed to bend over, as I got another blow of alcohol-odor right in my face, as he spoke.

"Oh c´mon don´t be shy, I bet i´m a far better company than that ginger noodle-eater over there.

I swear I will pay you good!" The geezer stated, swaying from side to side.

"Get lost or I call the cops!" I stated hardly.

I usually was friendly and nice to almost everyone and the calm itself I has been called in many situation, but by this asshole I really saw red, after all I don´t have to let me being called a whore.

"Oh c´mon, dolly, I swear I have money and I have influence, so c´mon, the bar is waiting!" That dirty pervert babbled.

"I said get lost!" I stated a note sharper, trying to back away only to be stopped by the shelf, darn it, that asshole was right before me, I had no way to escape.

"I only want you as company, is that so hard to understand, I said I pay you good, I know your high-school-girls like to do that!" That pervert stated with such a creepy dirty grin.

"_As if I ever would_ _try __**Enjo kōsai**_ (_occasional prostitution_) _out, I am not such a kind of girl, I earn my money with normal and hard work_!" I inwardly yelled.

I wished I would have done it on the outside too, but I couldn´t, after he stated this, accusing me of doing such a dirty perverted kind of work, I was left speechless.

Never, never in my entire life, I had been insulted more.

"Thinking about it, are we, ehehe, c´mon, there is a big bundle of money waiting for you, so let´s go to a better place!" That pervert stated and grabbed my arm hurtfully, trying to kiss me.

"No, let go of me, let go, goddammit, I say let go!" I shouted, as that asshole grabbed my wrists hurtfully, pushing me violently on the shelf.

"Keep shut, you dirty whore and kiss me already, I better take you right here right now, if you make such a fuss out of it, so c´mon show me what's under this!" He shouted, as he slid his dirty hand under my skirt, almost touching me.

"Nooo, let go of me!" I shouted, as I kicked him in the stomach.

"You bitch!" he shouted, taking me by the collar and raising his hand to slap me.

I instinctively close my eyes, awaiting pain to strike me.

But it shall never come.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" I heard Feng´s voice stating from the side.

I opened my eyes, seeing that he had grabbed the man´s wrist of the raised hand and squeezed it hurtfully.

"Aaaah, you f****ing redhead, that hurts, I don´t stand on boys so butt out!" the geezer shouted, letting go of me.

I fell to my knees in disbelieve, I was inches from having been raped if Feng wouldn´t have saved me.

"You better run now you asshole, for I swear, when I am done with you, the police won't have something to arrest, they only going to have to scratch you from the asphalt!" Feng stated with ice-cold voice, wrath written all over his face.

I thought my eyes had a malfunction as I looked up to him, but I thought to see Sanapaku eyes starring the old pervert down.

Eyes similar to Ryuuji´s but far more powerfull, were scanning the old geezer with outmost hatred.

Eyes full of destructive fury and a power within them, which would scare everyone in a radius of 100 meter to death, still to me , these eyes were somehow familiar.

Eyes so strong and penetrating, made to tame the king of the animals, the lion.

Honestly I hadn´t really recognized his eyes earlier, because I restrained myself to look into his eyes, due to my blushing.

"Woaaah easy, I was only joking with the lady!" The Geezer tried to calm Feng.

"Well I am dead serious, get lost or I beat you into the ground so hard, that even the teethes of your ancestors will chattering!" Feng calmly stated, there was a force within his voice and his glare, which made the men mentally shrinking to microscopic size.

"Okay, okay, i´m going!" the man shouted and stepped away backwards, after Feng released his wrist and turned around to look after me.

"Haaa, what now, Ginger-boy, what are you going to do now?!" The man shouted, smiling madly as he suddenly hold a knife in his hand.

"Feng-kun watch out!" I shouted, as the man was ready to stab him in the back.

"Here, hold this for a sec, please!" Feng only stated.

"Huh...?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Baaaaaaammm!" Before I even could recall what happened, the geezer had his throat squeezed by a high kick from Feng.

A Kick so hard, which let him flying backwards and smashing right into a shelf full with glass-bottles of different alcohols, shattering most of them.

The knife flew through the air and landed in a package of flour right next to me.

I looked at it frightfully, what if that geezer would have used this to make me shut up, would I have or would I still scream.

"Good night, sleep tight and rot in hell!" Feng stated coldly spitting on the knocked out culprit.

"Hey Shopkeeper, you better call the cops, there is a scumbag to arrest here!" Feng shouted.

"Hai!" The man behind the cash-register exclaimed startled and frightened for his bare life.

"Are you alright Minori-san?" Feng asked me, his expression softened in an instant, back to his usual look.

Even though it were the very same eyes, who looked so full of wrath towards the man, his eyes now were full of worry, care and kindness, there was no glimpse of the wrath and hatred from only a minute ago.

"I-I-I guess, I-I-I´m alright!" I stammered, in awe as well a bit in fear.

"I´m sorry you had to see this!" He stated, crawling his back in embarrassment.

"No, I, i´m just,..., wow, you sure are strong, you really saved me in last second, i´m so glad!" I said, trying to overplay the whole scene, as well as trying to act tuff beside of being actually terrified by the whole situation.

"Stop it, don´t play the tuff girl, you can cry if you want to you know!" Feng gently said, stroking my cheek.

"But i-i-i..., I was so scared!" And before I knew it, I was sitting here crying, right between the broken glass-bottles and other thing which had fallen from their shelves during the riot.

"It´s okay, it´s okay, I will stay with you until the police comes!" Feng stated and I nodded thankfully, still crying in his shirt.

The Police came several minutes later, they arrested the old geezer and took us to the police station, and there I phoned first Taiga and then Ami.

The same was shocked beyond believe, as she heard what happened and constantly apologized to me for not coming with me to the supermarket.

Feng meanwhile phoned his sister and informed her about what happened.

I lasted another half hour before they arrived at the police-station.

"Minnnnnoooorrriiiin!" Taiga shouted and with teary eyes came flying at me.

"Taiga, i´m so glad to see you!" I cried, as I petted her hair.

"Kushieda-san are you alright" Ryuuji asked me, worry written all over his face.

"I am, thanks to Feng-kun saving me from that pervert!" I explained pointing at Feng, who stood in the background, rather silent.

"Seem like you have become a hero, Feng!" Chi Huang, Feng´s older sister stated as she ruffled her brother's hair.

"Oh c´mon, Chi, it was the most trivial thing I could do, anyone in my situation would have stepped in, still, I even had to use our parents inheritance for this, I bet I actually freaked the hell out of Minori-san!" Feng only stated blushing and nervous.

"Feng-kun, I am most thankful that you saved my best friend from being attacked and sexually harassed!" Taiga stated and both she and Ryuuji bowed.

"Please accept my gratitude as well!" The same stated as he too bowed.

"Okay, okay, but now stop this praising, really, it was nothing, a good exercise and helping a maiden in need, I swear this is the most trivial thing to do.

C´mon, let´s just all get home in our secure apartments and grab a bite.

I don´t know about you guys, but i´m quite hungry!" Feng stated, blushing deep red in embarrassment and just as if on call, his stomach growled.

"I know something, how about we make a dinner party at Ami and my apartment!?" I asked excited and they all turned around towards me.

"Also for thanking you for helping me out with late night shopping Feng-kun!" I explained cheerfully.

"Well, if you say it this way I gladly take you on that offer, logically I will help to cook!" Feng-kun stated and Chi nodded.

"We unfortunately have already eaten with Yasuko, but we gladly will give you some Company, if you want!" Ryuuji offered and in nodded.

"This will be nice!" I stated.

"Alright, that's how we do it!" They all stated in unison and so, after we finally were allowed to leave, we left the police station and drove back to our apartments.

After this shock we were bound to make this evening finally enjoyable.

But we had no idea about the coming trials in the near future.

And there was no way to get prepared for it.

Still all I can say is, that the first year of College surely will be bound to get interesting.

**A/N: And this was Minori´s Chapter hope you like it, and I would love some more reviews and opinions about your thoughts to this fanfic.**

**Sincerely, yours truly, The Storyteller and his books.**


	5. The motherly Big Sister, cool Beauty Chi

**Toradora Two**

**The Celestial 4 of College**

_Chapter 5/ The motherly Big sister, cool beauty Chi Huang._

_**Chi´s Pov:**_

It was late night in the Orange-street as we started our dinner party, we inhabitants of the three A-apartments.

Due to still having most of their belongings in the cartons, since they moved in only for about 3 days now and Kushieda-san had to unpack most of the boxes herself, we decided to hold the party in mine and Feng´s apartment, while Kushieda-san brought her ingredients to cook over.

"So, let´s get this party starting!" She stated excited.

"Yeah tonight we gonna have a feast of meat, All In order to celebrating Minori-san´s surviving of her first moonlight shopping tour, here in Oraniashin!" Feng stated cheerfully.

"Say, Feng-kun, does something like this happen often here?" Takasu-kun asked concerned, as he looked to the ground in deep thought.

"...Unfortunately it does..., I would lie if I say that Oraniashin is a safe place, since it exists as much criminality as in other equally big Towns..., at least every month another victim is announced in the newspaper..., be it victims of robbery, assault or even rape...!

Still as much as I know, Oraniashin has only an average crime-statistic, compared to the bigger towns at least!" Feng stated with a sigh as he looked out of the window.

"It isn´t easy to survive in this town, you have to have a strong will, many friends and knowledge in Self-defense to do so.

The best weapons against it is to go out in groups, have at least three members who are acknowledged of self-defense and martial-arts.

If this circumstance isn´t given to you then it would be nice of having pepper-spray, a Taser or an extendable nightstick, which unfortunately all three are illegal to wear around in the pocket... at least as a private person!" I stated.

"It gave a time as also _**U.S.B.**_´s has been popular, but this rather soon vanished due to the law!" Feng stated nodding.

"Wait, why and what exactly is an _**U.S.B.**_ anyways..., I mean the way you talk about it, it´s definitely not the digital storage device I know, right?" Kawashima-san asked me interested.

"Indeed not, an _**U.S.B.**_, or _Ultra-Sound-Batons_, were nightstick-like devices, which could, through activating a switch, emitting an Ultra-sound towards the ear, and so directly to the brain, of your opponent.

As soon as the ear picked up the ultra-sound, it disorientates the brain so much, that close to no brain-signal had the right effect to the body, for five minutes long taking away the opponents orientation-sense.

However, due to this function, it is highly dangerous in false hands which resulted it in soon have gotten forbidden to wear by the law!" I explained and Feng nodded.

"Unfortunately had many crime-organizations used the very same trick to attempt robberies or even murders and rape, therefore the government has announced it, to be illegal to have such an U.S.B. in a pocket and everybody had to give it off on the next police-station, if not you could get in jail for some months.

It´s a real pity though, there are not much opportunities during an assault, which gives you a time-window of five minutes to get as fast as possible away from your opponent!" he stated.

"In the end all what is left to us, in order to defend ourselves, is to know martial arts and self-defense and to walk at nighttime only in large groups.

Therefore I cannot say it more clearly but it is dangerous to go out alone, especially at night time..., so please, for your own safety, always go out with someone else or take a taxi, right in front of the apartment.

Wait inside the building, until the taxi is here and only then go out and right into it.

If your room-mate cannot go with you, do not hesitate to ask your neighbor for help, so you better always keep each other on good terms!" Feng explained to us all even though I knew it, but in his eyes and voice I could recognize deep worry, I was sure he also though about Rima and Seichiro right now.

"Sir, yes sir!" we all said in unison.

"Anyways let´s not speak about that anymore, what has happened is already past, let´s move on to the future, what are we going to cook, Chef Minori-san?" Feng asked.

"How about Curry, I like it spicy!?" She stated with such a glimmer in her eyes.

"Alright Curry it will be!" Feng stated happily.

"_Seems like two have found each other..., at least it has been a long time since I saw Feng so joyful_!" I thought with a smile.

"Hey how about we make an Karaoke evening, I have an old Karaoke-game and a console in my bed-room I can bring it inside?" I asked them all.

"Sure thing, i´m all in it!" Feng and Kushieda-san said in unison nodding, while Takasu and Aisaka nodded as well in approval, even Kawashima-san.

"That's the best Idea I heard this week, but won´t we disturb those inhabitants under us?!" Takasu-kun´s mother asked worried.

"Naaah, the walls are pretty thick in here, so are the floors and ceilings, there is no sound coming through, at least if you don´t let your window or your front-door open!" Feng stated.

"I can freely practice electrical Guitar or even my drum-play in here and no one cares but Chi!" He stated and I sighed.

"Yeah he´s driving me nuts with it, but I can understand him..., during all this time on tour, he hadn´t much time to play an instrument, he said that our Father pushed him much with his extended tightrope-show!" I explained.

"Yeah Kushieda already told us, so you really were once circus-artists?!" Takasu-kun asked.

"Indeed, I had been a Tightrope artist and Chi had been our Lion-tamer together with Mom and Dad is the Director..., better said still is!" Feng explained.

"Well it´s only a matter of time until he finally understands that he ruins the rest of his life with this bankrupt business..., the best would be that he sells the whole damn circus, towards someone who has the money and the time, as well the ideas to renovate the whole damn thing.

I swear to you, when I was suggesting to exchange the orchestra, which was not even complete anymore, towards an Electronical music System, my father almost beated me to death.

I patently wait to read about the Circus´s demise in the newspaper, when they have to announce insolvency..., even as cruel as it might sound to you, I would nastily laugh in my father´s face when that time comes.

And even if it´s just to punish him for all the pain and cruelty he had pulled us through, in order to force us to take it upon us.

The only one I would be sorry for would be the remaining Artist, the Animals and Mom...!" Fang stated while his expression turned into that one of a madman with a psycho-grin.

"_He keeps saying that I would ruin my life with going away from the Circus, well we will see how much of truth will lie in that claim_!" he mumbled with a sinister chuckle, while we all only sweat-dropped to it.

"A-anyways, the break´s going to be over in two weeks, what are you guys going to do during these last few free days?!" I asked our guests elbowing my brother in the side.

"Well Taiga, Mom and I..., we wanted to visit Taiga´s Mother and her family..., she said that her mother was dying to really get to meet me.

Until now we only spoke over telephone or e-mail and she said she wanted to get to know me a little better and to apologize to me, because of what happened last year, the whole thing with Taigas sudden one-year absence and all!

Also I wanted to meet her due to a personal Issue!" Takasu-san explained and I nodded in understanding, seeing the diamond ring on Aisaka-san´s finger.

"The Engagement I guess!" I stated as I pointed at the ring.

"Yeah..., we promised it to us at the end of the previous High-school year, shortly before Taiga vanished and attended her last year of high-school here in Oraniashin!" Takasu-kun explained.

"She did said that she also wanted to personally thank him, for what he did all this time in the year before as well as saving my life back then during the sky-trip in the mountains.

The last time they met, they only met briefly, too brief to really make any kind of acquaintance towards each other and it also had been ended in an argument back then, so it was not really the best first impression!" Aisaka-san explained blushing in embarrassment.

"And I would like to thank her as well, and there is so much I wanted to talk with her about!" Takasu´s mother said nodding.

"I see and you guys?!" I asked Kushieda-san and Kawashima-san.

"I wanted to roam the stores at the Shopping mall, I heard that Oraniashin had a giant one with many, many stores!" Kawashima-san explained.

"I figured you would do, everybody who starts as a model here first is going to visit the Shopping mall, if you would like I could come with you and show you around!" I offered her.

"I would love to do that!" She stated with glimmering eyes.

"I don´t know what I would like to do..., I guess i´m gonna chill a bit!" Kushieda-san stated.

"If you like I can show you a few nice places around her, they even got a softball field open to the public..., if you like?!" Feng offered.

"Awesome you really mean it..., I would love to!" Kushieda stated happily.

"Well then that would be set, I think we should get this party really starting, the curry soon is done!" Feng stated and I nodded.

"I´m gonna go search the console!" I stated, as I stood up and made my way in my bed-room.

"Do that Sis!" Feng stated as he filled the plates.

I walked into the bedroom and began to plug my PS4 out of the TV, while gathering the Singstar-microphones and the games together, before bringing it all into the living room.

"Alright we gonna set it up afterwards, first we gonna eat!" I stated and they nodded.

"Well then who wants to speak our gratitude to the gods?!" I asked.

"Let me do it please!" Kushieda-san stated.

"Sure thing go on!" I urged her and she nodded.

"I would like to thank the gods for giving us these goods, for giving us life and wisdom and for giving us those we can care about.

I also want to thank the gods that I was saved tonight from a cruel fate, I want to thank them for having sent me Feng-kun, in a moment of greatest need, Amen..., well then Itadakimasu!" She stated and I nodded.

"Itadakimasu!" I replied and so we all, minus the Takasus began to eat.

"So Huang-san...!" Kawashima stated as she looked at me.

"Yeah, what´s the matter Kawashima-san?!" I asked.

"Well I just asked myself, how long do you already work as a model?!" She asked.

"About 2 and a half Year, as I said before I had been Lion-tamer and tightrope artist in our circus for since I was 8 years old.

In the summer 2 and a half years ago I was short on money and the visitor-count of our circus hadn´t been so good so my father was rather pissed and I didn´t wanted to stay at home.

I was wandering through the park to dwell in my own misery, as I saw that stand, it was to promote a new clothes-shop and they searched an occasional model for a large sum of money, so I asked them and they took me in for a few hours.

I had to try on their newest collection and let them take Pictures as well as participating in an intern Fashion-show.

Apparently I was soon so popular by the customers under which also a few model-agents were, that I got a hell lot of offers from various agency in one single afternoon, most of them searched for a one day model, it was a chance which I took by the collar.

It went goo for most of the summer, and I liked it, until the moment as I got the offer of working fulltime for an agency, I really considered it so I asked at home if I may do it.

Apparently I didn´t knew in the slightest how pissed my father could be..., he beated me up and also Feng as he wanted to defend me.

In that moment I decided, I would go away and become a model, so a few months after this whole drama, as things calmed down, I vanished from home, we had just ended our world tour and had arrived back in Oraniashin.

During these months I had looked up for an agency which would took me in, I looked for a place to live and found this apartment, I admit it was expensive but I was sure my father wouldn´t ever search me here.

The only person I told about it was Mom, she always supported me and she was understanding towards my decision.

Then one night I vanished, I took my belongings and drove with a taxi to my new Apartment which I had booked for a year in advance.

I only gave my phone-number to my mother and Feng, I didn´t woke him but I knew someday he would understand me, when he would find his own passion someday.

And that's how I went away from home and started my Modeling career, ever since I live here and work in the center at _**Shojō-yume **_(Dream-girl)!" I told her.

"Wow I see..., well with me I worked technically the same way, I was asked by various agencies but mostly because of my mother´s fame, at first they thought I would go too into acting, however I could only act poorly, but they said my looks were model-material, so I tried it out and well I liked it, so I continued after school until today!" Kawashima san explained.

"Nice... how about you Guys, what you want to do!?" I asked my other guests.

"Well I thought I might look to play in the Softball-team at the College and someday become a professional player!" Kushieda-san told us and her friends nodded.

"That´s nice dream you got there, I still haven´t really decided what to do yet..., I like too many things, Music, sport, Photography and writing..., maybe I should go into journalism..., or I will play in a band, or I become a pro in soccer, or any other sport I can do...?

There is so much I could do..., well it does not really matter, its no rush, I got after all 4 years ahead..., so plenty of time to decide I would say, how about Takasu-kun?!" Feng asked Takasu-kun.

"Well..., I decided I would go for Fashion-design and Business classes!" Takasu-kun stated.

"Wait whaaaat?!" Kawashima-san and Kushieda-san asked in sheer shock.

"Yeah well why not, I mean it´s not really any less believable than Yusaku who tries to become an Astronaut, I guess, also Taiga thinks that I might would be successful and after all I like to make clothes for her, the frillier the better I would say!" Takasu-kun stated and I saw the love and approval in Aisaka-san´s eyes and something like unbreakable trust.

It quickly dawned to me.

"And I guess Aisaka-san will be your model then, am I right?!" I asked and they all looked at me in confusion, or like Kawashima-san in sheer disbelieve.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!?" Everyone, beside of those who knew, exclaimed.

"Well how do you know that?!" Takasu-kun and Aisaka-san asked in unison.

"Wait a sec..., are you guys for real?!" Kawashima-san asked dumbfounded.

"Wow that´s so awesome Taiga, I bet you will be one heck of a model, go on show these Longlegs who´s the boss, don´t you dare let yourself being suppressed, even when you stand as a single flower in a forest!" Kushieda-san cheered her best friend on.

"Oh my god, I don´t even know what I should say to that or where to even start, I mean... you..., a model?!" Kawashima-san asked, between laughing-fits and chokings.

"Why not I find this a splendid idea, Kushieda-san is right, there are way too much longlegs in our branch, I find it a nice idea, the world craves for something new anyways, and I had to say the latest fashion-shows only brought out some extravagant dresses lately, which no one in their right mind would wear on street, at least not without a matching occasion, like a gala for example.

I´ve been seeing a lot of young girls around, be it now middle- to high-schoolers or even women of short stature, who walk on the street with non-matching clothes, the ones in their size are either of dull colors and design or usually thought for teenage-girls.

I haven´t seen one single clothe-shop, who actually sells such clothes without to having to retouch them..., what i´m trying to say is that fashion isn´t just something for the 1,65 meter-people, fashion is for everyone.

I personally find it a good idea of Aisaka-san and I would love to give you some tips whenever you need them!" I stated to her and she nodded with a thankful expression.

"I´ll make sure to take you up on this offer someday, thank you in advance Huang-san, thank you for believing in me when not even my friend, the model, believes in me!" She stated with an angry stare at Kawashima-san.

"No problem, by the way, you all just call me Chi, Huang-san this sounds so old somehow, and after all are we here under friends I would say!" I stated.

"Sure thing Chi-san!" they all said.

"And a Collective Feng-san for me please!" Feng stated.

"Feng-san!" They all stated.

"Well doesn´t this feels better right away, all this last name crap really tires me out most of the time, I had been in lands in which it was common sense to call your friends by the first name, even sometimes without any honorifics!" Feng stated.

"Seriously!" They all asked.

"Indeed, America and Europe for example!" I explained and they nodded in understanding.

"Anyways..., I like the idea of you modeling, Aisaka-san, and Takasu-kun as fashion-designer would be nice as well..., if I would take Photography-classes, I wouldn´t mind to take you as a model from time to time, logically only if you want!" Feng stated.

"We will see what´s happening, for now we should let the future rest and concentrate on the here and no or else the curry gets cold!" I stated and they all nodded.

And so the evening was quickly turned into a karaoke night and we each came closer as new friends, to the point that we each agreed to call each other on first name basis, also because it was for us easier to empathize with them this way.

Soon it was late evening and they each went to go to their apartments.

"Well then, guess someone´s quite tired, and it´s also quite late already I guess we better get to bed now.

Chi-san, Feng-kun, it was nice to make your acquaintance and I hope I see you guy's all tomorrow!" Ryuuji-san stated, as he picked Taiga-san up and brought her bridal style to their apartment, after the same fell asleep on his shoulder same as Yasuko-san.

The same walked after him yawning widely.

"I know what you mean Ryuuji, i´m so tired!" She said as she stood up.

"I thank you for your nice invitation and your hospitality Chi-san and Feng-Kun, and I wish you guys a good night.

Also just as good-willed advice out of own experience, you should reconcile with your father as soon as possible, or else you might end up like me and regret it for 17 years long deep inside of you.

I made a lot of mistake back then but in the end I was lucky because I had Ryuuji on my side, still ..., it is always better to be able to someday return to your parents, without having to be scolded, I can tell!" She stated.

"We will see what to do about it, Yasuko-san..., however right now our father is just too stubborn to even listen, he will definitely see it as a sign of weakness from us.

Well at least mom still holds contact with us, so they do know that we are okay, but you are right... someday we will have to go back down and speak and then... we hopefully can reconcile with him!" Feng stated.

"I guess he just needs some time to come clear with the whole situation!" I explained.

"I am sure it will eventually work out..., well then, good night Children, sleep tight!" Yasuko-san stated and we wished her a good night as well.

"Well I guess we two also better get going I need to hold my Beauty sleep!" Ami-san stated and I nodded in understanding, sleepiness is the worst enemy of a model.

"Well then we fix it on that date, at Friday in 3 days, at 13.00 o´clock, we will go together towards the mall and I show you a bit around, understood!" I stated and she nodded.

"I look forward to it, well then see you later Chi-san!" She replied and I nodded.

"Have a good night Minori-san and if you need some help, be it for another moonlight shopping, or in any other kind don´t hesitate to knock at our door, got it?!" Feng asked and Minori-san nodded.

"I won´t forget it, again thank you so much for having saved me tonight, I won´t even imagine what would have happened if you weren´t there with me back then!" She stated shuddering.

"Whenever you need a bodyguard just ask me or Takasu-kun okay, even Chi if you rather need a girl on your side, she knows martial arts as well as myself!" feng stated as he gave her his flashiest smile.

"I definitely will, goodnight to you too Chi-san it was nice to make your acquaintance!" Minori-san said and I nodded.

" it am pleased as well, have some sweet dreams Minori-san, don´t forget my brother is going to show you around the sport-park tomorrow!" I said and she nodded.

"I won't forget!" she said as she wonk us goodbye.

"She´s cute I would say!" I said as I closed the door.

"She sure is, I was really shocked as I saw that creep groping on her, she reminded of Rima in that moment and my mind went blank, as I came back to my senses the man already lied within the shattered glass-regal, do you think she´s now afraid of me?!" Feng stated in thought.

"_I was sure I had freaked her out, but she took it surprisingly easy and relaxed, as if she didn´t saw it for the very first time...?_

_I wonder if Takasu-kun ever has been so angry as me, maybe she have seen it on him, I admit he has Sanpaku eyes same as me and you..., maybe she´s used to see such kind of eyes_!" Feng mumbled in thought.

"Perhaps, though I rather doubt it, I bet she´s more thankful than afraid of you, no fear bro, things are going to be okay..., anyways, i´m tired so let´s go get sleeping already, you will need your energy for tomorrow, when you show Minori-san around the sports-park and I have to work tomorrow, I got a photo shoot for the summer collection of Tamuras and I have to be fully awake for it!" I explained and he nodded.

"You´re right sis, well then go ahead I will take a shower after you, I want to practice a little with my guitar on the Balcony!" Feng stated and I nodded.

"Sure thing Bro!" I stated, as I took a bath towel, fresh undergarments and a fresh pajama before making my way into the bathroom.

I only halfway closed the door because I wanted to listen to my brother´s play and I wasn´t disappointed in the slightest, of course I sang to the song as well as he did.

"_Don't give me love, don't give me faith_

_Wisdom nor pride, give innocence instead_

_Don't give me love, I've had my share_

_Beauty nor rest, give me truth instead_

_A crow flew to me, kept it's distance_

_Such a proud creation_

_I saw it's soul, envied it's pride_

_But needed nothing it had_

_An owl came to me, old and wise_

_Pierced right through my youth_

_I learned it's ways, envied it's sense_

_But needed nothing it had_

_Don't give me love, don't give me faith_

_Wisdom nor pride, give innocence instead_

_Don't give me love, I've had my share_

_Beauty nor rest, give me truth instead_

_A dove came to me, had no fear_

_It rested on my arm_

_I touched it's calm, envied it's love_

_But needed nothing it had_

_A swan of white, she came to me_

_The lake mirrored her beauty sweet_

_I kissed her neck, adored her grace_

_But needed nothing she could give_

_Gar tuht river, Ger te rheged_

_Gar tuht river, Ger te rheged_

_Gar tuht river, Ger te rheged (2X)_

_Don't give me love, don't give me faith_

_Wisdom nor pride, give innocence instead_

_Don't give me love, I've had my share_

_Beauty nor rest, give me truth instead!"_

We sang together before I started a new one,.

He instantly began to play on the guitar.

"_Who's there knocking at my window?_

_The owl and the Dead Boy_

_This night whispers my name_

_All the dying children_

_Virgin snow beneath my feet_

_Painting the world in white_

_I tread the way and lose myself into a tale_

_Come hell or high water_

_My search will go on_

_Clayborn Voyage without an end_

_A nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_Come someone make my heavy heart light_

_Come undone, bring me back to life_

_A nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_Come someone make my heavy heart light_

_It all starts with a lullaby_

_Journey homeward bound_

_A sound of a dolphin calling_

_Tearing off the mask of man_

_The tower, my sole guide_

_This is who I am_

_Escapist, paradise seeker_

_Farewell, now time to fly_

_Out of sight, out of time, away from all lies_

_A nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze (2X)  
_

_Come someone make my heavy heart light_

_Come undone, bring me back to life_

_A nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_Come someone make my heavy heart light_

_It all starts with a lullaby!"_ I sang, as I dried myself off and dressed up for the night.

"It´s your turn bro, see you tomorrow!" I said, as I laid myself in my bed.

"Sure thing, see you tomorrow then!" Feng said, as he made his way over to the bathroom.

"_Tomorrow will definitely get busy_!" I mumbled, as I began to fall asleep.

**3 days later:**

"Hmmm, yes this looks good enough!" I said as I looked in the mirror for the matching lipstick,

"Puurrrfect I would say!" I stated smiling,

"Feng are you done?!" I asked around the corner.

"i´m done since a half hour Chi!" my brother stated with an annoyed undertone while rising from his seat.

"Well you could have gone earlier already if you wanted!" I stated.

"Minori-san and I made out that we will go to the same time as you and Kawashima-san, so there is no point in going early.

According to Kawashima-san she wanted to dress up Minori-san..., although I ask myself why, I only show her the sports-park?!" Feng stated.

"Seriously, if a girl goes out with a boy, even if just as friends, she logically wants to look her best, also is she new here in Oraniashin, so she wants to make a good impression towards her nearest surrounding, nothing´s wrong with that, I did just the same as I first arrived here.

Anyways i´m all done now so we can go, just let me get my purse and my car-keys and we are all good to go!" I said as I took my belongings.

"Well then off we go!" I stated as I tiptoed outside of our apartment.

"_Oh, well what a perfect timing_!" I thought, as I spotted Kushieda-san and Kawashima-san, who just walked out of their apartment.

"Hey Guys!" I stated cheerfully as they spotted us.

"Oh Hey Chi-san!" Both stated as they walked up on us.

"Well then let´s get this started and... woah..., you guys look gorgeous!" Feng stated as he walked up on us, after closing our front door.

"Well thank you very much, you look great yourself!" Kawashima-san stated with a sweet voice, although I saw right through her.

Not that I would like to openly hurt my brother's ego, by telling him the truth now, but this girl had a pretty rotten under-the-surface-personality, it was as if I could hear it speaking.

"She´s right you look really cool, Feng-kun!" Kushieda-san stated and she on the other hand really meant it.

"Hardly cool I would say, but thanks anyways, well then are you ready to have some fun?!" He asked.

"Sure thing let´s go!" Minori-san replied.

"Feng you got your key right?!" I asked him and he nodded showing it to me.

"Alright, don´t come home to late!" I stated with a smile.

"Yes Mum!" he replied jokingly.

"Well then shall we?!" I asked my date for today.

"Sure let´s go i´m already so excited, you see after what happened to Minori 3 days ago, I was afraid of going out all by myself, so was Minori.

Since Takasu-kun was away with Aisaka-san and his mother for the last two days and you guys had been working till late, we hadn´t the guts to go out ourselves, I need to shop a lot, also for the house, Minori hasn´t truly accepted my apology for back then and I do feel worse about it.

I know I can be annoying and bossy sometimes, but I thought that Takasu-kun would fairly exaggerate in his worries, as he said not to go out alone, but now..., I should have listen to him, then something like that might haven´t happen at all!" Kawashima stated and I saw in her eyes that she truly regretted it.

"Well we can be happy that Feng had to go to the Combini as well, but yeah, if he wouldn´t this might have ended ugly, at least now you know how easy and quickly something like this can happen!" I explained and she nodded.

"And that's why we drive with my car this time, this way we are faster back home when nighttime´s coming!" I stated.

"Well then, without further time loss, here we go!" I said as we arrived in the garage of the Apartments and went over towards my car, I always parked near the exit as precaution.

"Off to your first Shopping tour in the Maya-Mall!" I stated exited as well.

"I hope these two will be alright!" Kawashima-san stated.

"I bet they will, Feng is strong, he always had been stronger and more sportive than me and also in the art of weaponless self-defense he is higher up than me, but i´m not so weak myself if I may say so, don´t worry about them, they will be fine, certainly!" I stated, as we drove out of the garage.

"Well if you say so!" She only replied, looking out of the window in thought, as we drove over the street towards the Shopping-district of Oraniashin-center.

**A/N: Another Chapter is done, next will be Ryuuji´s meeting with Mrs. Aisaka and Feng and Minori´s day, so tune back in. **

**Yours truly, The Storyteller and his Books.**

**P.S: The credit towards the songs, **_**The Crow, the Owl and the Dove **_**and the **_**Escapist**_** belongs to Nightwish.**


End file.
